Luck of a black cat
by Cruel-misstress-of-Fate
Summary: Shachi has always thoughts black cats bring bad luck. His baby sister Milo just thinks they are very adorable animals. Now she may find out Shachi has been right all along as a certain black cat leads her to sell her sub, join a pirate crew, and maybe even fall in love.
1. Oh look a black cat

Hello all you beautiful people. I have worked on this story for almost two months writing and rewriting it. So if you are reading this I thank you and hope you review. I do not own One Piece nor will I ever unless I miracalously grow self wealthy and buy it from Oda. Oh and if these characters are ooc I am so so sorry I was trying to get them as close as I could. So now since I have nothing more to say I would like to begin the first chapter of this story.

"Lughead!" My sister shouted at me. I glared.

"If I'm a lughead tha you're a pretty pink princess." I snapped. It wasn't for lack of insult that I called her this, it was the fact this was one of the few insults that got under her skin. A piece of metal and wires collided with my cheeek bone. Well I guess that's what I got for making Milo's temper flare. She glared at me shaking with anger.

"Never. Say that again." She growled before turning on her heel and marching away. I sighed and rubbed at my cheek. That was definatly going to bruise. Normally I wold call something after her because I didn't like Milo having the last word, but with the way she was dragging her hunk of machinary behind her if I said anything more she just might throw it at me. Even at the risk of killing me. I sighed, that was Milo for you.

The next morning I walked into the boatyard only to see Milo working on her fool's errand of a boat. She called it a sub. I called it a piece of trash. "You're working on that stupid thing this early in the morning." I grumbled leaning aganist the completed hull. Milo didn't know thing one about how to build boats so she had requestedof me to build her a frame. Even though I knew what she planed to do with that frame I couldn't say no to my baby sister. Milo looked up at me with a glare before returnig her eyes to her work. She was sitting on top of the creation somethig in her lap.

"I've told you before Shachi. She isn't stupid, or a piece of trash as you like to call 'er. As for early in the morning it is already noon." She told me not looking up from her work. Whatever it was must have been tiny. She was using tweezers, a magnifying glass,, ad other small hand held tools.

I sighed and climbed up the side so I could sit across from her. I watched her work. She was sure with every move she made. The only constant was the magnifying glass in her left hand. The other tools were picked up and put back down again when they had done their job.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked. Milo stayed silent as she made another routation with her tools. I rolled my eyes. "What are you making?" I reworded my question.

"Sonar." Milo answered breaking out of her tool pattern to pick up something new. It seemed to be a small hand held weilding tool. I scowled.

"What's it do?" I inquired crossing my legs and resting my elbows on my knees. Agai I was met with no reply. I groaned. Trust Milo to be the only one who cares how you ask her a question.

"What is it?" I asked in asperation.

"A machine to help navigators underwater." Milo aswered turnig off the weilder to move it over two open wires. She turned it back on and the wires melded together.

"How would it do that?" I asked. Silence. I glared at her. "How does it work?" I seethed through clentched teeth.

"It sends out an electronic pulse or soud that bounces back and tells what it bounced off of usually rock or some other underwater obstacal." Milo answered putting down her tool and flipping the thing over. It ws just a piece of green board with wires galor attached to it.

"How is that suppose to be sonar?" I demaded. Milo finally looked up at me with a smile.

"I don't know big brother how is this suppose to be sonar?" She countered. I growled low in my throat. This caused Milo to laugh. I lightly smacked her in the arm. She just grinned at me.

"Milo! Shachi! Get down from there." The boss shouted at us. The boss was Johnson Gage. An old man probably fifty or so though he only looked about thirty-five. He had salt and pepper hair and a clean face. He usually wore coveralls and a weird hat.

Milo threw her leg over the side of the sub and slid down the side landing gracefully in front of Gage. "What up boss?" Milo asked as I jumped off the top of the sub to join them. I realized that Gage looked awfully dressed up even going as far as wearing a suit.

Milo stepped forward and fixed Gage's bow tie. "Thank you Milo." Gage said as Milo stepped back so her toes were in line with mine. Milo nodded in aknowledgement of the graditude.

"So what did you need boss?" I asked.

"I need you two to go pick up some supplies from the harbor." Gage answred shifting almost uncomfortabley in the suit. He put his finger in between the suit and the bow tie and screwd up what Milo had already fixed.

Milo stepped forward again and eased his nervous hands. "What 'cha frettin' 'bout?" Milo asked him once again fixing the bow tie. Oh sure she got to ask questions however she wanted, but when asked a question she refused to aswer unless you worded it perfectly.

"Betty may take me back toight." Gage said before trying to take a deep calming breath. It didn't work. Betty was Gage's wife. They were seperated after a small incident where Betty claimed that Gage paid more attention to his boats than to her. Milo grined at Gage.

"Than chillax. She won't take you back if you're more nervous than a polar bear lost in the dessart. And sweatin' worse than one too." Milo told him stepping back to survey her handy work. She nodded. "Alright, we'll go pick up the supplies and you go get back together with Betty." Milo told our boss. He nodded, turned on his heel, and walked off. I shook my head.

"I will never understand how you do that." I told my sister. Some how she had the power to make any man listen to her.

"Girl power big brother. That's all it is." She aswered picking up a jacket and slipping it on.

"Uh-huh. Are you sure you didn't use one of your creepy gadgets to brain wash all of us?" I questioned. With Milo anything was possible. And her brain washing every man around her, very very possible.

"Do you really think I owuld do something like that to you big brother?" She asked sweetly batting her long lashes in my directio though her smile was that of the evil cat who had eatan my canary.

No hesitation or thought came with my reply. "Yes. Most definatly."

Milo gaped at me. "Why I never." She sapped before walking out. I sighed. Once again I had screwed myself over and made my sister mad. I followed her out and quickly caught up with her.

"Ah. Come on Milo. You know I didn't mean it." I told her. She glared over at me before walkig straight a head and igoring me. I sighed again. ow I just had to leave her alone and see what happened. When Milo was like this that was the best and only way to deal with her.

A black cat crossed our path. I screamed causing Milo to laugh. "It isn't funny Milo. It's years of bad luck if a black cat crosses your path." I told her. She contiued to grin as she crouched down and called the cat to her.

"Aw. You're so adorable. I'm sorry the big meanie scared you." Milo told the cat who crawled into her open arms.

"Milo!" I shouted in protest.

"What?" Milo asked me standing up with the cat in her arms.

"We're suppose to be picking up supplies not stray cats." I tried to remind her.

"Oh fine." Milo said gentally putting the cat down on a crate. She looked up and saw something on the pier. "Hey. Shachi look!" She said. she was pointing to a huge ghost ship of a galleon that was sinking fast her crew stuck on the pier. They were all dressed in white jumpsuits. All, but two. A giant polar bear in an orange jumpsuit and a tall guy with a fuzzy hat and a bright yellow and black shirt.

"Yeah I see.." I said grabbing Milo's arm and dragging her away. Milo pouted. But she could just keep pouting. But a black cat, Milo's luck, and a crew with a quickly sinking ship I didn't want her anywhere near the pier and those people.


	2. Strange girls and ice cream

Hello people time for chapter two. I do not own One Piece, clearly. I thank my reviewer 10th squad 3rd seat. And those following my stories, Hemus, kazekuro, and 10th squad 3rd seat. So now that I have said all that I will now begin the second chapter.

LAW

Even with a sinking boat we reached Green Sea island before night fall. Green Sea island was known for makig boats which was exactly what we needed.

The next morning we went searching. We were directed to a small shop off the corner of main street. "Hey! You're the guys from yesturday!" A guy shouted. He had a teal hat, long hair, ad sunglasses. I had never seen him before.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Nothing. Just something my sister pointed out to me last night." The guy said. Another guy walked out of a random door that branched off of the main boatyard we all stood in.

"Talking about our little pretty princess?" The second guy asked. He suddenly got hit in the head with something. He fell to the floor as the rest of us looked up.

It was a girl. She had waist length brown hair and big green eyes. She wore a baggy T-shirt that went down to her mid-thigh. "Hmm. I thought I heard someone call me princess. Did you hear anything like that big brother?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"No Milo. And you shouldn't be wearing just a shirt in the mainyard." The guy scolded her. The girl started down the stairway that led from the cat walk she was on to where we were.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist big brother. I've got shorts on." The girl answered walking past the boy and through a door. Another guy walked up. This one was older. Probably fifty or so.

"Morning Shachi. Did you and Milo pick up the supplies I asked for yesturday?" He asked his arms crossed. The guy nodded.

"Yeah. Though Milo kept getting sidetracked." The guy answred with a shake of his head as if the thought of 'Milo' getting sidetracked didn't surprise him. The older guy sighed and ran a hand through his hair before jamming a rather odd looking hat on his head.

"Honestly that girl. The only thing that can hold her attention are those gosh darn electronics." The older guy said with yet another sigh.

"Oi! boys I can hear you." The girl said as she leaned aganist the doorframe with a tub of ice cream and a spoon in her hands.

"Maybe that was the point." The younger of the two guys said. He pointed to something on the ground. "Oh look something shiny." He said mockingly. The girl scowled before grining evilly.

"Oh look Shachi. It's a black cat about to cross your path." She said before taking a bite out of the ice cream. She looked so calm.

"What? Where?" The guy demanded looking around rather nervousily. The girl chuckled. The guy turned to glare at her and than an alarmingly amusing torment on both sides ensued. Suddenly the older guy hit them both in the head.

"Stop your bickering while customers are here." He snapped. The girl looked at us and than at what she was wearing.

"You lot didn't see anything." She declaired pointing her spoon at us almost threateningly before dashing back up the way she had came and disappearing through a door I hadn't noticed. The older man sighed.

"Sorry about them." He told us.

"But Boss. That was all Milo's doing." The younger guy protested.

"I'm sure." He said dryily. Silence enveloped us. A few minutes later the girl reemerged this time fully clothed. She now wore a light blue tanktop, baggy black cargo pants that seemed to be made up of nothing but pockets, and tan combat boots with black laces. She looked around and sighed.

"Honestly Shachi shouldn't you start askinng the customer whta kind of specifications he wishes his boat to have?" She asked as she returned the ice cream to where she had origanally gotten it from.

"And where are you going this early in the morning?" The guy questioned her. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Shachi." She said before turning on her heel and walking away. The older man turned to us.

"I think I have the perfect ship for you." He said.

"Really?" The younger guy asked confused even though the older man was obviously talking to us. The older guy nodded.

"It's getting the finishing touches added to it right now." The older guy said. The guy grined. Than he frowned as if he had thought of something.

"If you're talking about Milo's sub it may be a hard sell." The younger guy informed the older one.

"It may ease the bickering betwee the two of you." The older guy suggested.

"Or widen the rift." The guy muttered.

The girl cleared her throat from the doorway. "You boys really need to make sure I'm out of earshot before you start talking about me behind my back. As for selling my sub the guy behind ya' is the customer let him decide wheather or not he wants to buy it before you lot try and start sellin'." She said wth a glare that had both guys hanging their heads in shame. I chuckled causing both of them to glare at me.

"What are you laughing at?" The older one asked me. The girl sighed.

"Probably because I'm younger than both of you and I have to reprimand you for acting like children." The girl said hands on her hips. "Right?" She asked turning to me. I nodded she was at least close enough.

"What's this sub they keep talking about?" I asked her.

"Just an idea I had, but I can show it to you if you want." She said. I nodded. She turned and disappeared again, but this tiem I followed her. The sub had boat like qualities, but most of it seemed to be encased in a metal hull. "It's meant for underwater travel." The girl said as she climbed up the side and sat on the top.

"Did you build it?" I asked her.

"No. My older brother Shachi did. I'm doing all the techy stuff o the inside." She answered.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked.

"Sonar, pressure detectors, that kind of stuff. I'm debating wheather or not to put a sound system in there." She replied.

"What kind of sound system?" I asked curious to see what kind of tricks the girl had up her sleeves.

"Well one that wouldn't interfeer with the sonar, but something that can go throughout the whole ship." She answered kicking her feet back and forth, but being careful not to hit the sub. "Maybe a com systerm attached to it so that communication can be held throughout the whole ship." She added throughtfully.

"How long for the electronics to be done?" I asked.

"A week. If that." She answered jumping off the sub and landing in front of me.

"Alright. I'll be back to pick it up in a week." I informed her.

"What?" She gaped.

"I'm buying it." I told her. She seeme dto gain her composure. She crossed her arms.

"You're not buying my baby." She argued as the older man walked in.

"We build boats to sell them Milo. That includes your sub." He told her. She looked between us before turnig oh her heel and stomping away.


	3. Polar bears and marines

Hello beautiful people. I do not own One Piece nor will I ever. I thank my reviewers and followers and will now start on chapter three.

MILO

Gage was being totally unfair! It was my baby. My idea. My blood that went into her. Long story don't ask. Why would he agree to sell her? And to some guy who couldn't even stop a huge ship from sinking. I grumbled as I walked down main street trying to clear my head. Meow. The cat from the day before drew my attention.

"Hey sweetheart." I said crouching down to pet her. "Was Shachi right? Are you a stray?" I asked as I stroked her head. Meow was the only answer I got. "That's ok. I'm a stray too." I said picking the cat up and stading. Yeah sure Shachi was my brother, but we didn't think by blood. All Gage and Betty knew, or Shachi and I for that matter, was that Shachi and I had arrived at the boatyard on a cold stormy day holding hands. Shachi was six and I was four. Apparently already well versed in techology. The storm had turned the lights out and I had gotten them working again.

I shook my head riding myself of such thoughts. Shachi was my big brother and that was a fact. No question about it. I walked away from the spot the cat had been, the cat still in my arms. I needed to keep my attention and thoughts off and away from strange guys, sinking ships, and older brothers.

"You're strange." A voice said from behind me. I turned to see who exactly was talking to me. It was the polar bear who had been with the guy insisting to buy my sub. I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Really? How so?" I asked him.

"I don't know. You're just strange. You're not like any human girl I've ever met." He said. I laughed.

"Who said I'm human?" I couldn't resist asking. This seemed to confuse him. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure I'm human."

"Oh." He said slowly. "Who are you?" He questioned uncertainly.

"I'm Milo. And you?" I countered.

"Bepo. Why won't you sell the sub to captain?" He inquired. I lifted an eyebrow at this.

"That weirdo is captain? As for the sub it's special to me is all." I answered.

Meow! "Ow!" The cat scratched me as she scrambled to get away. I dropped her. As soon as her feet touched the ground she took off like a bat out of hell. Something was wrong. Out of my previl vision I realized Bepo and I were surrounded by marines. Those idiots. I mean seriously what kind of morons tried to stop an unstopable force? Honestly once the pirate era started there was no way to stop it until it played itself out.

"Miss Milo. Please move. We have reason to believe that that bear is a pet of the Heart Pirates." A marine told me. I chuckled.

"Three things you lot should know. One it's Milo. Just Milo. And two I doubt Bepo is just a pet." I told the marines ticking the points off on my fingers.

"And three?" Someone asked as I reached for one of the many pockets that covered my pant leg.

"I'm not letting him go without a fight." I announced pulling out my weapon. It was a special metal staff set up so if I hit a button it sent an electronic pulse.

Of course even with a weapon I lost to the marines. Than again there were over a dozen of them and I was just one little girl fighting with a polar bear who seemed to know karate or something.

"He cohorsed her. Leave her be." Someone shouted it. Well that sucked. They were dragging Bepo away. I muttered curses to the sky as I pushed myself to my feet, collasped my staff, and headed back to the shop.

"Milo! What did you do?" Shachi demaded. He grabeed my chin and examined my face. I had a split lip, but that was about it.

"I got in a fight with a couple of marines." I answered jerking out of his grip.

"If it was just a couple of marines you would have gotten out easy. And without any damage done to yourself." Shachi scolded crossing his arms across his chest. "Tell me what happened. Honestly." He ordered me. I sighed and pushed my hair back away from my face.

"Alright. I was talkin' to the polar bear from wiht that weirdo who wanted to buy my sub." I said. Half truth, but the truth never the less.

"I'm with you so far." Shaci prodded. I shook my head.

"Sorry big brother. My lips are sealed." I replied sitting on a near by table. Than I realized something. "Where did the weirdo go after he left here?" I asked kicking my legs back and forth. Shachi shrugged. Crap! If his bear got captured than more than likely so did he. I sighed. "Alright big brother. We're goig to sneak into a marine base." I announced hoping off the table.

"What? Hell no!" Shachi shouted waving his hands around wildily.

"Why not big brother?" I asked innocently. I didn't bat my eyelashes. I was smarter than that.

"Because it's a marine base!" Shachi shouted loudly.

"So? A customer's been captured." I said grabbing my jacket.

"What are you doing?" Shachi demanded. I didn't answer him. "Where are you going?" He reworded his question. I grinned. I had trained my big brother well.

"To break into a marine base." I answered.

"Come on Milo. Don't be sucidal." Shachi pleaded as he walked beside me not really trying to stop me. Than again I had yet to start heading for the door.

"I'm not. I'm just gonna break into the base's control room and unlock some doors. You forget big brother I built the system they're using." I answered. I grabbed a couple of electronics and my leather gloves. I didn't wear them when dealing with my own electronics, which had led to many of the scars on my hands, but when dealing with other's I wore them to prevent leaving a trail of fingerprints.

Shachi face palmed. "Really Milo? You're going to get yourself killed." He told me.

"I'll be careful." I said sweetly. I almost had him. I slipped my gloves on and put the elcetronics in my pant pockets.

"No. I'm going with you." Shachi said. I surpressed a grin. I had won.

"Ok big brother. Whatever you say." I easily agreed before turnig and walking out of the shop.


	4. Breaking into a marine base

Hello peple. I do not own One Piece nor will I ever. Sadly. I thank everyone for their reviews and those following my story. And apoligize for this chapter coming so late. But here it is.

I crept into the marine base as quietly as possible, but I colud hear every little creak and crick. I gulped and tried to act natural. I had every right to be here. I was a teach head for the sake of all. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jacket.

"Good morning Miss Milo." A marine told me making me jump.

"Oh. Good morning Owen." I answered even though it was closer to noon.

"What are you doing here?" Owen asked. Owen was one of those child like marines who didn't know what he signed up for when he joined. He had bright sun rise orange hair and freckles stamped across the bridge of his nose.

Normally I made it my policy not to lie, especially to people like Owen, but this was a desperate situation. Or at least for the pirates I was rescueing. "I need to go to the control room." I told him. Like with Shachi earlier it was half truth so it didn't count as lying. Or at least that's what I told myself.

"Alright Miss Milo. Would you care for an escourt?" He asked holding out his arm like the true gentleman he was raised to be.

"Sure Owen. Lead the way." I said sweetly trying to keep my voice under control. Oh god. I was almost shaking. I could already feel the sense of betrayal creeping up on me and dragging it's sordid and sharp claws through the edge of my almost clear conciouncous. Up until I had been good with a few bad things on my record. But that was mostly kid stuff. Stuff you could walk away from from without loss of freedom, limb, or life. Now though, now I was about to help pirates escape a marine base. Why? What the hell was I thinking?

"Miss Milo?" Owen asked in concern.

"Huh?" We were now outside the control room. Owen was opening the door. "Oh. I'm sorry Owen. I just got lost in my thoughts." I told the soon to be uncoucious marine boy as we walked through the door and Owen shut it behind us.

"Oh I'm sure Miss Milo. They say you're a technological genius." Owen told me brightly. I sighed.

"Thank you Owen but now you've gone and made this a lot harder than it should have been. I'm sorry Owen." I told the poor boy stroking his cheek with one hand and reaching for my weapon with the other.

Before Owen could fully get out the word huh I had pulled out my weapon and knocked him out which knocked him to the floor. The marines in the control room turned to me. "Miss Milo! Why did you knock out Owen?" One partically shaky marine demanded of me.

I smirked and let Milo the innocent little angel slip away. If I didn't she wouldn't survive and than I'd be nothing more than a horrile husk filled with an evil soul and the technological knowledge that in the wrong hands could destroy the world. Pish. Forget the world try the universe. Life as we know it would cease to exist.

"Before I answer that question boys I want you to answer one of mine." I told them.

"Ask away Miss Milo." Someone told me. As if I needed permission.

"What is it you are never ever suppose to call me?" I asked them.

"Pretty pink princess." Tehy chorused back to me like well trained parriots. Unfortantly for them they weren't about to get a cracker, but a god smack in the head instead.

"Sorry boys." I announced locking the control room door. I pressed a button on the ear piece I had created. It had a parner piece that was in Shachi's ear. I had created the ear piece so that Shachi and I could communicate without haveing to deal with the hassle of a baby transponder snail. "Alright Shachi. I'm in." I told my big brother before walking over to the computer. There was a big screen created by several smaller screens. Most of these screens showed what the transponder snail cameras saw.

"Did you shut down the cameras?" Shachi asked. I could hear the impatience in his voice. I rolled my eyes. Typical Shachi.

"Doing so now." I answered as my fingers flew across the keys at an almost invisible rate.

"Well work faster." Shachi ordered. My fingers continued their dance, but I was now glaring at everything in sight.

"Watch yourself big brother. And the cameras are off now." I told him cooly. I heard him sigh.

"Well it's about time." He grumbled.

"Oi! I'd like to see you hack into a marine base mainframe in under five minutes." I snapped.

LAW

The boy from the boat shop walked into the room of the holding cells. "What are you doing here?" Penguin asked him. He grinned almost evilly and I was pretty sure that behind his sunglasses his eyes were alight with a michevious glint.

"My sister and I are here to break you out." He announced happily.

"Where is your sister?" Bepo asked him.

"Whoa! A talking polar bear!" The guy shouted taking a step back.

"I'm sorry." Bepo said a cloud of depression thick around him.

"Ow!" The guy suddenly shouted yanking something out of his ear. "Don't yell at me Milo." he spoke into it.

"What is that?" Penguin asked.

"An ear piece my sister created so we could communicate." The guy answered. Soemthing clicked and buzzed before the door to Penguin and Bepo's cell opened. "Alright Milo. You got one door open now how about the other?" He asked the ear piece. Milo must have replied becasue the guy suddenly started shouting.

"Shut up. You're going to get us caught." The girl from earlier snapped as she hit the boy in the head with a metal pipe. She walked over to my seastone cell. "Hmm. Now let's see." She muttered. She pulled a slim black case out of oe of the many pockets of her pants.

"Think you can open it?" The guy asked bouncing to her feet. The girl took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Honestly? I haven't a clue." She answered. she inserted two things into the lock. Five minutes later the lock popped and the girl stood so the door could swing open.

"Great so now how do we get out of here?" The guy asked. The girl glared at him.

"I don't know! Getting in and out all hinged on me staying in the control room, but someone doesn't know how to pick locks." The girl growled.

"Sorry Milo." The guy muttered. the girl sighed ad pulled her hair away from her face.

"Whatever." She muttered before turning and walking over to a wall. "I think there might be a service tunnel around here somewhere." She muttered. She knocked on the wall and a door opened. "Exit anyone?" She asked as she turned to us with a smile.

"Nice going Milo. I didn't think this fool hardy plan of yours would actually work." The guy said causing the girl to glare at him.

"You're going first." She told him. He seemed to get the hint becasue he was silent as he walked through the door. Bepo went after him and than Penguin who stopped in front of the girl.

"Thank you." He told her.

"Don't think me yet. We've stil got to get out of here." She replied. He nodded and followed the other two.

Claping at the door alerted us to someone else's pressence. "Bravo Miss Milo. But you and I both know where that leads to." A voice said startling the girl. She gapped at the red head boy for a few moments before regaining her composure and her smile.

"Yes, but my brother and Bepo can handle themselves. I don't know if the guy in the penguin hat can." She turned her head towards me. "Can he?" She asked. I nodded. "Good." She said her smile widening.

"They may be able to fight off the others, but the polar bear and the other guy will do anything for their captain just as your older brother will do anything for you." The guy said finally entering the room.

"I knocked you out once Owen I'll do it again." The girl hissed pulling something out of one of her pockets. It turned into a staff.

"As I've already told you Miss Milo you have been called a technological genius, but even you have your limits. We know all about you." The guy replied completly unfazed by the girl's threat.

"No. No you don't." The girl told him, but even she didn't believe a word she said.

"Really Miss Milo? You don't believe what your saying so why say it?" The guy asked her. Suddenly a marine came up behind the girl and knocked her knees out from under her, grabbed her staff, and held her by her hair.

"Thank you for your help Owen." The marien told hte red head boy who nodded and walked out. I guess he was only there to distract us.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here? Pirate captain Trafalgar Law and traitor Milo." The marine said yanking on the girl's hair. I glaired at him.

Milo pulled something out of one of her many pockets. It was a knife. She slashed it across her hair, cutting it, before sweeping the marine's feet out from beneath him. he hit his head on something as he went down which knocked him out.

"Come on. He won't stay out for long." The girl told me pocketing both her knife and the now collasped staff.

"I know.' I told her as she disappearer through the door. I followed her. The girl didn't stop until she caem to a ladder which seh hurried up like a monkey or something. When I emerged I realized it opened up to an outside courtyard right outside the marine base.

The courtyard was filled with uncouncious marines. Only two were left standing. Penguin and the guy were fighting back to back while Bepo rested. "Shachi quit playing around." The girl said calmly as she walked to the gate that opened out to the town.

"Why do you assume I'm playing around?" The guy asked as he and Penguin switched places.

"Shachi." the girl growled as she opened the gate. The guy sighed and he and Penguin finished off the marines. Bepo already stood by the girl. The girl observed the courtyard before turning on her heel and walking away.


	5. Too young to date!

Hello sorry about not updating sooner, but I am having some technical difficulties so I will have some issues. But I do plan on updating. This chapter is more of a filler chapter and once again I apoligize and I do thank all of my reviewers and followers. You help me to keep going. So without futher ado here comes the next chapter.

PENGUIN

"Milo. They need to go." The guy told the girl. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I know. And I need more time." The girl argued. We had escaped the marined and were now standing in the shop watching the two siblings go back and forth. As they had donne when we had first met them.

"Why don't you just come with us?" Bepo suggested to the girl.

"My sister isn't going anywhere without me. And she's definatly not going anywhere without me if she goes with pirates." He hissed. Bepo hung his head in depresttion.

"I'm sorry." Bepo muttered the dark cloud of depression aroud him growing bigger. The girl kicked the boy in the back of the knees. Sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Don't insult or upset Bepo." She hissed at her brother before walking over to the captain. The three of us follower her wondering waht she was up to.

"I have a propersition for you Mr. Pirate Captain Trafalgar Law." She told captain hands on her hips.

"And what would that be Miss traitor Milo?" Captain asked. What was that all about?

"Well first I feel we need a proper introduction." The girl said crossing her arms. "I'm Milo. Who are you?" She asked .

"Law and what is your proposition?" Captain asked her. She grinned.

"Since you ain't got the time to wait for me to finish the sub's electronic system and you're in desperate need of a ship before the marine come for you why don't you bring my brother and I with you?" She asked.

"And waht would be the point in that?" Captain asked her. He had more than likely already decided waht he was going to do and was now just playing with Milo.

"Easy. You lot can get out of here, I can finish the system, and I can teach your navigator how to work it. Everybody wins." Milo answered. Captain stood causing Milo to pout, probably becasue he was taller than her.

"Well than come on we need to leave." Captain said.

"Wait! What?" The boy, Shachi demanded. "My sister isn't going anywhere with pirates!" He shouted basically repeating what he had said earlier.

"Big brother please lower your voice. As for pirates, going places, and myself the deal was for you to come with us." Milo said quietly adn calmly as if she had complete control over the situation. I didn't know if she did or not, but she certainly thought she did. Shachi opened and closed his mouth before sighing.

"I just can't say no to my baby sister." He muttered running a rand through his hair. Milo grinned widely. Captain was watching her with interest. I coulld see why. She was quite manipulitive and knew how to twist things in her favor. Definatly Captain's kind of girl.

"I know." Milo told Shachi cheerfully. Shachi scowled.

"Trust me. I know you know." He muttered low enough only I heard him. I patted him comfortingly on the shoulder. He smiled at me.

"Welcome to the Heart Pirates Shachi." I greeted him.

"Thanks, but lord help us all now that my sister's a pirate. She might just kill us all." He informed me.

"Captain will keep her in line." I told him.

"I'll be thankful as long as he keeps his hands off of her." Shachi replied.

"Even if she gets sick? Captain is the doctor of the crew." I told him. Shachi sighed.

"You know what I meant. Milo's too young to date." Shachi said.

"How old is she?" I asked him. She seemed old eough to make her own decisions to me.

"Nineteen." Shachi answered as we got aboard the sub. While Milo and Shachi had been getting Captain, Bepo, and I out of the marine base the rest of the crew and the people from the boat shop had transported the sub to the harbor. And during our conversation our feet had carried us to it. They must have known we'd have to leave in a hurry.

"That seems old enough to me." I answered. This earned me a sharp glare from Shachi.

"She's my baby sister." Shachi snapped. Well if Milo had a temper I saw where she got it from.

"Alright dude I was just saying." I said holding my hands up in surrender. Something round and shiny flew through the air and hit Shachi in the head.

"What have I told you about waiting until I'm out of earshot big brother?" Milo asked. Shachi bounced to his feet holding his head.

"Sorry Milo." Shachi muttered glaring at the ground. I was gald I didn't have a younger sister. I don't think I would survive being that wrapped around some girl's finger.

"Whatever. Just hurry up inside." Milo answered. Shachi grumbled something before disappearing into the belly of the sub. Milo than turned to me. Uh-oh. That couldn't be good. "Law told me you're the navigator." She said arms crossed as she leaned againis the side of the sub.

"I am and I think it best if you call him captain." I told her. She shrugged as if she didn't care.

"Think what you will. I just need the navigator so I can show him how to work some of my favorites toys." Milo answered. Well she definatly had a mind of her own. I didn't know how much of a leash we would be able to put her on. I followed her into her sub where she led me to a room. There were three doors leading off the room and one wall was completly taken up by screens and devices while the rest of the room was a navigator's dream.

"Most of the stuff is pretty simple. Hit a button to get your desired result. And if any of it malfunctions you can just come get me. Both Shachi's room and mine are right off this one." Milo told me before disappearing through one of the doors. Well... It was going to take a while to get use to Shachi and Milo. Especially Milo.


	6. No ice cream?

I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but my laptop broke down shortly after typing up chapter five and I just got it replaced. I thank anyone who's loyal enough to keep reading this. And now I don't own One Piece and here is chapter six.

MILO

"Milo! We're about to head up reverse mountain." Shachi told me cheerfully poking his head into the door way of my room. He was the only one whoever bothered to visit me. I hid out in my room for the most part.

"Uh-huh." I said off handily as I stared at the piece of machinery before me. It was complicated but not something I couldn't crack, eventually. I just needed time. Of course Milo time and outside time didn't seem to exist on the same plane. Shachi said that I would disappear into my room only to emerge days later and yet to me it only felt like a few minutes.

"Aren't you going to come up and watch?" Shachi asked me in his "big brother worried about his little sister" voice.

"And watch us go cur splat against mountain walls should we hit it at a bad angle? I think not?" I informed him. Yes I was being a pessimist, but the hunk of junk in front of me was making me mad and I hadn't been in the best of moods to begin with.

Two days prior to this encounter with my brother, on the same morning that I found that no one apparently thought to stock the sub's freezers with ice cream and so I was without brain food. Law had handed me the dreaded contraption and told me to fix it. I had been working on it ever since.

"Have a bit more faith in penguin. He'll get us through." Shachi told me his voice growing hard. Oops. Guess I had accidently insulted his new best friend, but by this point I was far too pissed to give a crap.

"Whatever you say big brother." I muttered turning my attention back to the machine. I was very tempted to take the thing apart and put it back together my own way. Sadly I was told to fix it not rebuild or improve and at the moment I had no clue what kind of guy Trafalgar Law was so I was careful where I stepped. As Shachi turned on his heel to walk away it almost sounded like he growled something at me, but already I was much too absorbed in my work.

I did however realize that I had just had my first real fight with my brother. Sure we had our little spats where one or both of us would lose our tempers, but always within a couple of hours if not a couple of minutes we'd be back to talking and laughing like we always did. But this… It felt different. It felt wrong. My heart dropped like a stone to my stomach and I could feel the tell-tale pricks behind my ears warning me of tears.

I shook my head. This was just like at the shop. I couldn't let my personal feelings for anybody, even my flesh and blood brother get in the way of me doing my job. I swiped my arm over my eyes glad no tears had fallen and returned to the task at hand. Fixing this… Whatever the hell it was.

A light bulb went off inside my head. Of course that was part of my problem. I didn't know what I was working on. I resisted the urge to facepalm. I wheeled my chair over to the bookcases on the far wall of my room and started pulling out books.

Hours later I was done. Most of those hours were spent finding out what in the name of the dickens the machine was. The only thing wrong with it was a couple of blown fuses. Now I could go to sleep. Grrr. But first I needed to put some food in my grumbling belly. God I was starving. Two days. It wasn't close to beating my record, but it still took its toll on me.

I left my room seeking the comforts of whatever high in sugar products this god forsaken sub of mine might contain. It wasn't the sub I was cursing thought. Just her idiot crew. What pirates didn't have sugar? Yes at this rate I was desperate enough to eat straight sugar, but alas I couldn't find any. Either they had hid it or they didn't have any to begin with. Morons.

Meow. It was the black cat from back home. I guess she had followed me onto the sub. Poor baby. I doubted that anyone had taken care of her. She still looked healthy though. Maybe she knew where they hid the good stuff.

"Do you know where they keep the sugar?" I asked her while stroking her head. She meowed again and ran off. I followed her. She took me to the door that led out onto the deck before I lost sight of her. We were used above water at the moment. I sighed before opening the door and walking out.

The sun was bright, the sky a lazy light blue, and the water was a sparkly and kind of pretty. I waked over to the railing and looked at the open sea surrounding us. I had never been a water kind of girl. I didn't even know how to swim. Mostly because I like staying in my room with my electronics. And electricity and water didn't mix. Something came out of the water. It grabbed me and yanked me into the water. Shit!

LAW

A splash cause me to open my eyes and most of the crew to run to the side of the sub. "What happened?" I asked.

"Milo fell overboard." Someone told me. I sighed. Of course that scatter brained crazy girl would find a way to fall over board.

"Someone go get her." I said in aspiration. Shachi turned to me with an almost appalled look.

"You're the captain. You go get her." He snapped. The crew seemed split in half on wheather Shachi was very stupid or very brave.

"You are her brother why don't you go get her?" I countered.

"I have my reasons what are yours?" He growled. He obviously didn't realize he was crossing a very dangerouse line.

"I really don't feel you need to know that." I growled back.

"Shachi back off." Milo muttered getting in between us and pushing Shachi back a couple of steps. She then turned to me her body like a shield in front of her brother's. "I'm sorry captain." She muttered though it was obvious she was only saying it as a formality so I wouldn't hurt her older brother. Her mind was clearly a million miles away. She wobbled and lost conscious. Shachi caught her with a glare he lowered her to the deck. He stroked her hair back away from her face.

"Stupid Milo." He muttered.

"Why are you calling her stupid?" Someone asked. As if her falling overboard wasn't reason enough.

"She hasn't eaten in a while. My guess is two days. Plus she's in sugar withdrawal because she didn't want to ask you to stock up on ice cream." Shachi answered. I sighed I didn't realize that despite being amusing and smart that Milo would be on such a handful. Guess we'd have to stock up on ice cream on the next island. Milo had better be worth it.


	7. ice cream date? and strange men?

Hello my wonderful readers. So after such a long silence I'm trying to get quicker or more regular updates and I also have a question to ask of you. I have had the idea of throwing Milo into a hs au for a while now. I am leaving whether I do or not in your hands. I don't own One Piece. Oda does and thus here is chapter seven.

MILO

I woke up in a room that wasn't my own. It appeared to be the infirmary. What had happened? I remembered being pulled underwater and seeing a flash of something that for some odd reason I knew I shouldn't have seen. Sadly I couldn't remember what that thing was. Then Penguin pulled me out. Though once back on the ship I almost wanted back in the water. Why? Shachi and Law were fighting. About what I didn't know but at this point it really didn't matter. I got in between them and from there had no memory. I must have passed out.

"Great." I groaned sarcastically to empty air. The door opened as if my voice had summoned someone. It was Shachi and Law who walked in. They didn't appear to be fighting which was good. Shachi had a round tub of something in his hands.

"You're awake. Good." Law said. Thank you captain obvious. I decided it would be best if I didn't say this aloud.

"Uh-huh." I said my eyes glued to whatever Shachi had in his hands. "Shachi what's that?" I asked.

"What this?" He countered innocently with an evil grin as he moved the tub back and forth. My eyes followed it.

"Yes that." I growled really wanting to know what it was. There was a chance that it was ice cream the very substance I lived for.

"Ice cream." Shachi answered. Really he was going to stand there and hold my favorite food just out of my reach. "But it's Neapolitan." He finished. I quickly lost interest. I didn't like fruity ice creams and the most color I liked in mine was black brown or green.

"Really Shachi?" I asked crossing my arms. He was being so unfair. And where had he gotten the ice cream anyway? I turned to Law done talking to my traitorous brother. "How long was I out?" I inquired. When I slept I was a really light sleeper, but when I passed out I slept like the dead.

"A week. You missed the first island in the Grand Line." I sighed. Of course I would.

"Sorry." I muttered as something cold was slipped into my hands. It was a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Ok forget what I said earlier my brother was the best big brother a girl could ask for. I still glared up at Shachi though and held out my hand for the spoon he still held hostage. "That wasn't funny." I informed him.

This made him laugh. "Yes it was. Very funny actually, but I'm glad you actually like me though." He said. I blushed deeply. He was referring to the time when some moron I didn't like gave me sherbet ice cream. I had dumped it on his head.

"That was a while ago." I protested finally receiving the spoon. I popped the top of the tub of ice cream and tested its mushiness with my spoon. It was perfect. Not hard and not liquid. I quickly swallowed a bite not caring about getting a brain freeze. Despite how often I ate ice cream I never got a brain freeze. Or maybe it was because I ate so much ice cream. It was delicious as expected of the perfect blend of minty cool ice cream with chocolate chips sprinkled throughout. "Thanks big brother." I said happily before taking another bite. Shachi nodded and walked out. Law stayed.

"Are you addicted to that?" He asked sitting down in a roily chair. I swallowed the ice cream in my mouth before starting to protest.

"No I'm not." I informed him. He shot me a look of disbelief. "What? I'm not addicted. I simply love the flavor." I told him taking another bite.

"And yet you can't seem to live without it." Law pointed out. I scowled.

"If you were to try it you would see why." I argued. Law reached forward and grabbed my spoon before taking a bite. I gapped at him as he replaced the spoon. "I wasn't offering." I told him holding my ice cream close. He shrugged and smirked like he didn't care. He most likely didn't I reminded myself. I sighed. No need to waste my energy on something as pointless as that.

"Well did you like it?" I questioned.

"It was alright." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. You may think it's just alright. I think it's the best sweet since chocolate." I said matter-of-factly. Law reached forward again but I smacked his hand away. "I may be willing to share my ice cream, but get your own spoon." I ordered.

"Fair enough." He told me before producing another spoon out of nowhere. I had a feeling Shachi had set it up. Despite the pleasant yet odd silence surrounding us sharing my ice cream with my captain was very awkward. It didn't help I had never shared my ice cream with anybody. Not even my brother had had the pleasure. Luckily Penguin walked in breaking the now uncomfortable atmosphere that had started to coat us.

"We've reached the next island." He announced. Shachi popped up behind him with a wide grin.

"That means you and I can go finish stocking up on ice cream." He told me. I jumped up happily, glad for an excuse to get away.

"You can finish that one." I told Law. There were only a few bites left anyways. And with those words I escaped.

"Someone seemed a little nervous around Captain." Shachi teased me as we walked through the main town of the island. I blushed deeply.

"Shut up big brother." I grumbled. And here I thought he was the one saying I was too young to date.

"Alright little sister. I'm just wondering what could have made you so flustered." Shachi said. I groaned. Oh my god. He was seriously pushing the issue?

"Really Shachi?" I questioned. He grinned and nodded. "It's none of your business." I informed him crossing my arms.

"I'm your big brother of course it's my business." Shachi argued. I sighed.

"I've never shared my ice cream with anybody. It was awkward." I explained even though I shouldn't have to. Shachi proceeded to laugh at me as he ruffled my hair. I pouted and walked away. Shachi could stock up on my ice cream on his own, but if he got me Neapolitan he would find it in his shampoo bottles.

Meow. The black cat was back. "Hey baby. Where do you keep vanishing to?" I asked as I crouched down to scratch her behind her ears. The cat just blinked at me before turning and running off. I sighed and followed her. There was something off about her that much was certain, but I couldn't tell what it was.

Oompf. I fell as I ran into a fleshly wall. "Oh I'm sorry my dear girl." An elder quite round man said offering me a hand up. The fingers were like sausages and covered in rings.

"No it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." I answered taking the hand. An electric shock went through my hand and up my arm. I swore it came from one of the rings. The man peered at me from between his bushy eyebrows and mustache.

"You are a special one. Do you work with technology by any chance?" He asked me. I nodded confused. "So do I!" He exclaimed brightly. "Would you like to see my workshop?" He asked. Again I nodded. I was interested in seeing the work space of a fellow electrician. "Well come along my sweet child." The man said offering me his arm like a true gentleman. I took it.


	8. Milo's missing!

Hey another update. I want to thank everyone who is loyal to this story it gives me a lot of joy to read the reviews. Oda owns One Piece I don't. Sorry if this chapter is so long I guess I'm making up for lost time. And now onto chapter 8.

LAW

Shachi was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. I sighed. "What's going on?" I asked him forcing him to stop.

"Milo's missing!" He shouted. I resisted the urge to sigh.

"Are you sure? Did you check her room?" I asked. It wasn't uncommon for Milo to retreat into her room and not be seen for days. However it was a little disconcerting when even Shachi couldn't find her. After all he'd built the sub and knew all the places she was likely to hide if she wasn't in her room.

"I'm positive captain. She isn't anywhere!" He exclaimed. This time I did sigh.

"When did you see her last?" I inquired. Milo couldn't have gone far and I doubted she would leave the island. I sighed again. Shachi and Milo had gone to stock up on ice cream five days prior. Had she been missing that entire time? Where would she have gone?

"Maybe we should ask the locals if they've seen her." Penguin suggested coming up with Bepo behind him. Both seemed worried about the girl. I agreed to his plan and we headed onto the island.

The first locals Shachi and Penguin decided to question were a group of girls already talking amongst themselves. "Have you seen the surges all over town?" One of the blondes asked the redhead.

"Yeah, my district has been in a black out for the past three days." The other blonde said.

"This one's burning out faster than the others. They say she saw _him_." The redhead chimed in.

"Why did they choose her than?" The second blonde asked indignantly. "She's probably working with him to destroy the island."

"I heard she's an outsider. No connections, no family they have to inform when she's dead." The brunette said speaking for the first time.

"Oh. I'm sorry Letta. I'd forgotten they took your sister." The red head crooned not sounding sorry at all.

"Doesn't matter. It won't save the new girl." The brunette muttered. "Maybe that's why she's burning out so fast. She hasn't got any family or friends for her to anchor herself. Nobody to keeper her sane. Nobody to fight for or to fight for her." The brunette continued in a sad voice obviously feeling sorry for the "new girl".

"It was her choice Letta. I heard that she ran into Gregory and willing went with him." The first blonde said in a tone that screamed disapproval.

"If she was an outsider she wouldn't have known Gretta. Though it is a bit troubling. He only takes those with the spark." The brunette snapped.

"Are you sure she's even a girl?" The red head asked.

"Gregory always takes girls." The second blonde replied.

"Yes, but what mother, or at least what sane mother, would name her girl child Milo? It's such a hideous boy name." The red head said with a smirk on her face that exclaimed her victory. Shachi was gapping at the girls in shock. The two blondes and the red head quickly left saying something about appointments with the mayor leaving only the brunette. She turned and caught sight of us.

"Oh. I'm sorry you had to hear that. Hope can be a bit cruel at times." She said curtsying.

"Do you… Do you know where Milo is?' Shachi asked.

"Why are you asking?" The girl questioned suspiciously.

"Milo's my sister. She went missing and now I have to find her." Shachi said. The girl shook her head.

"They said she didn't have a family. She's an outsider." The girl argued.

"If she's an outsider that means she had to get here some how." Penguin pointed out.

"So? That doesn't mean she's related to any of you." The girl said hands on her hips.

"I can prove it." Shachi said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out an old and slightly tattered picture. It was of two children, a nine year old Shachi and a seven year old Milo.

"Cute kids, but I have never met Milo so this in not proof." The girl said with a shake of her head. I was getting tired of these circles.

"We'll kill you if you don't take us to Milo." I informed the girl. She merely lifted her chin defiantly.

"Go ahead." She challenged me. I glared at her.

"I won't kill you but make no mistake it is only because you know where Milo is." I said.

"What is she to you? Your girlfriend?" I was asked.

"No. She is my technological expert nothing more." I answered.

"See. Told ya' big brother." Milo said from behind me. All of us turned to face her.

"Milo!" Shachi shouted moving forward to tackle his sister. Milo only moved back so he fell short.

"Sorry big brother." She muttered.

"Are you the girl they took? How'd you escape?" The girl rapid fired at her.

"Yeah, I'm the girl. As for escape it was pretty easy." Milo said. Something wasn't right.

"Good we can get ready for the next island." Penguin said. "Are you going to lock yourself in your room again?" He continued facing Milo. Milo shook her head.

"I'm not going back." Milo informed us.

"What?" Shachi demanded blowing his lid. "Why'd you escape than?" He asked, seething.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't do something stupid and have captain leave you behind." Milo answered crossing her arms.

"If you go back there you're going to get yourself killed." The girl snapped at Milo. Milo looked at her and shot her a wry smile.

"I know." Was all she said before she turned to me. "I really shouldn't ask this of you, but please look after my big brother. He's stupid and bound to get himself hurt." She pleaded head bowed. I scowled. This wasn't Milo.

"You're acting like we're going to let you die." I said. She smiled at me. A sad smile that was almost an unspoken challenge.

"You don't have a choice." And with those last words she disappeared.

The girl was shaking. "It took Lorie months to learn that trick. She's only been here a couple of days." She was muttering to herself.

"What happened to my sister?" Shachi demanded shaking the girl.

"That was a hologram." The girl answered pushing Shachi off of her. "I will take you to her, but only because I believe you can save her."

"Why do you care if she's saved or not?" Penguin asked.

"Because my sister died. I don't want someone else to feel the pain I felt." The girl said.

"Thank you." Shachi muttered. Penguin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back." He told Shachi.

Shachi nodded. "I just hope she doesn't do something stupid before we get there." He muttered.

"Letta can you tell us about this island?" Bepo requested. The girl nodded.

"It used to be a prospering alchemy island. Everyone followed the rule of equivalent exchange and we lived in harmony and peace. That is until a sea god decided to visit us. He offered us seastone, a wonderful mineral that was effective against devil fruit users, his enemies, but in return he asked for a bride. The island people took the seastone, but denied the god his bride.

The god grew angry and said he would destroy the island. Powerful walls were built to keep him out, but those would eventually crumble under the god's strength. A new defense was needed. The people than turned to the seastone the god had given them.

They soon found it had certain properties. Properties that allowed them to run electricity through it and create technologies most people would never dream of. Soon after the god attacked. Instead of finding alchemy wielding warriors he found a girl dressed all in white. The god, so please with his victory, didn't realize that the girl had been infused with large amounts of electricity taking away her alchemy abilities, but giving her new powers. Powers that included the ability to fry the god."

"Excuse me, but did you just say fry the god?" Shachi interrupted. Letta nodded.

"Indeed I did. Now do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?" Letta snapped. I glared at her.

"Continue." I told her coldly.

"The god was about to take the girl to his underwater kingdom when her electricity powers went berserk. His touch was stronger than her powers and she electrocuted herself. Now with his bride dead because of an attempt to assassinate him the god was angered and swore to come back. Ever since girls are taken from their homes and infused with powers. Trying to strengthen them so that one day we can hope to defeat the god." Letta finished.

"So they took my sister knowing she would die?" Shachi shouted. He looked pissed.

"Yes. She was an outsider. The perfect candidate. No one knew her. No one would miss her." Letta answered with no emotion. Shachi's fists clenched, but he didn't strike her.

"She's my sister, not an outsider." Shachi growled.

"Not to us." Letta answered before stopping. "This is Gregory's workshop where he takes all the girls." She informed us.

"Milo better be inside." Shachi hissed as he yanked open the door.

"Oh she will be." Letta said in a sad little voice. Shachi shot her a glare. Clearly she wasn't getting any sympathy from him.


	9. Sea Demon

Don't own One Piece Oda does. And now chapter nine coming up.

The five of us filed inside. In the center of the room was a chair. A single light flooded the chair and the area around it, but the rest of the room was shrouded in darkness. There was a girl in the chair. Well more accurately bounded to the chair by straps buckled over her wrists to keep them pinned to the chair arms. The girl wore a white dress that mixed with the light made her pale skin look ethereal. Her red brown hair cut short to the nape of her neck fell into her closed eyes and framed the dark purple bruise on her cheek.

Letta gasped. "Not only did she master the hologram, but she was able to make it appear different than what she looks like." She muttered.

Shachi knelt by the chair and gently shook Milo's shoulder. "Milo. Come on little sis. It's time to get up." He whispered. Milo made a small noise, but didn't wake. Shachi sighed. He pulled a small hand held container of ice cream out of his pocket. "Wake up or I'll eat all your mint chocolate chip ice cream." Shachi informed his sleeping sister.

"You wouldn't dare, 'sides you only like sherbet and that's probably melted." Milo answered without opening her eyes. She yawned once before blinking. She sighed. "I was hopin' it was only a dream. What are you lot doing here? I thought you'd be headin' to the next island by now." She questioned.

"Yes, but you see Miss Milo you've put me in quite a bad position. You designed the sub so only you or your brother could fix it." I explained to her.

"You still have Shachi Mr. Trafalgar." Milo told me with a glare.

"But I can't use him if he is in a constant state of depression because his sister died." I countered. Milo flinched. I had struck a nerve. Shachi started to free Milo's hands.

"Shachi please stop." Milo begged tears collecting in her eyes.

"Why don't you want to be free?" Letta demanded. Milo looked at her sadly.

"It's not that I don't want to be free. I can't be free. I'm connected to him now." Milo said. I sighed.

"Milo I don't care if you're connected to the sea god. You're mine." I told her. She gave me a hard look.

"You can always replace me. Especially on an island like this." She told me as I moved in front of her. I knelt so we were at eyes level.

"No I can't." I told her realizing that despite her words she was still crying.

"I am merely your technological expert. There are plenty more." She informed me. I smirked at her.

"Haven't you learned by now not to trust a pirate's word?" I asked her. She opened her mouth to protest, but I quickly shut her up by kissing her.

"Are we ready to leave for the next island now?" I asked her as I pulled away. She looked a bit dizzy, but she shook her head.

MILO

Law looked a little, I don't know, disappointed, mad, when I shook my head no at his question, but I still had a job to do here, I wouldn't abandon a whole island full of people just because my first kiss was stolen. I stood at the same time as Law forcing me into him. "Sorry." I muttered walking around him and towards a bookcase on the far wall of Gregory's workshop. I had heard him talking with some of his guys. He knew how to get rid of the sea demon he just liked being in control of the island.

"Milo what are you planning on doing?" Shachi asked me as I found the book I was looking for.

"Nothing you need to worry about big brother." I replied as I flipped through the book.

"No, but I have to worry about it. This is my home island." The girl who was with them said gaining my attention.

"What's your name?" I asked her as I continued turning the pages in the book. Unlike Law I wasn't about to go around calling every girl I met Miss.

"Letta and why does it matter? I want to know what you plan on doing to this island." I looked over the book to glare at her.

"All I plan on doing is finishing what I accidently started and helping this island." I told her coldly. She gaped at me while I turned back to the book. "Now Letta do you happen to know anyone on this island who still practices alchemy?" I asked finding the page I wanted.

"Yeah, my whole family. Why does it matter?" Letta asked. I resisted the urge to sigh and facepalm even I didn't ask this many questions.

"Because part of the answer to getting rid of the sea demon lies majorly in being able to temporality seal him in a n old alchemy symbol drawn by someone who actively practices alchemy." I answered. I didn't tell them the rest. Shachi wouldn't like it and would drag me out of there faster than I could even start to protest.

"What do we do after he's trapped?" Letta asked. She really wanted me to say it didn't she?

"Well than I fry the sucker." I answered ripping the page with the symbol out. Gregory shouldn't mind too much. I handed it to Letta.

"You mean we fry the sucker? Don't you?" Shachi asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, I'm the only one electronically charged enough to do it." I answered putting the book back. I didn't want to look at Shachi. Already in my head I could see him going pale.

"What will happen to you?" Shachi asked. A hard edge was creeping into his voice. A hard edge that meant he didn't want me to do anything stupid or dangerous.

"Nothing." I answered. Nothing except a good old fashioned drowning.

"Milo." This time it was Law saying my name with a hard edge to his voice. Great. As if I wasn't already screwed enough. "Tell us what's going to happen to you." He ordered. And of course I just couldn't say no to my captain.

"Well first I have to give my first kiss to the sea demon and then because of the law of equivalent exchange in order to electrocute the demon I have to drown." I answered.

"One first kisses are over rated." Law informed me, I might have believed that if he hadn't kissed me for a second time. Guess he caught my double meaning. "And two don't get yourself killed." He added.

"Don't plan to." But it wasn't like I had much of a choice.

"Captain do we have to let Milo do this?" Shachi questioned.

"It's Milo's choice." Law answered. I think that was his way of saying I could back out if I wanted to.

"Sorry big brother. I'm doing this." I informed Shachi.

"Milo the symbol is ready." Letta announced. I nodded. Shachi sighed and gave me a tight hug before walking out of the symbol leaving only Law and I. I turned to him.

"You can't be in the trap when he gets here Captain." I informed him. He smirked.

"I know. I just want to make sure the sea demon knows you're mine." Law said before kissing me for a third time.

"Captain!" Shachi protested. Law pulled away with a smirk and left the trap. Leaving me to my quite jumbled thoughts. I shook my head to clear my mind. I couldn't think about Law and his cryptic statements now. I had to focus on summoning the sea demon and frying him. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

There was a tugging in my stomach that told me I was doing something right. I pictured the sea demon in my head and knew he was what I had seen when I'd been pulled overboard. This was a sound outside my little bubble of focus and something wet, cold, and slimy touched my cheek.

"So you are my new bride though it look like you were definite enough they had to mare your pretty skin." A voice whispered in my ear. It was the sea demon. I opened my eyes which for some reason caused the demon to laugh. "I can see why. It appears your heart belongs to another." He said moving his hand from my cheek to my chest right over my heart. The white dress soon turned see through.

"It doesn't matter." I answered. And truly it didn't. Even if I did love Law he didn't love me. I was just the only girl on his crew. The sea demon laughed again.

"You're right it doesn't." He said. As unexpected as Law's kisses had been the sea demon's were worse. He wasn't gentle and short. I focused on gathering my electric energy and shoved it into him. I passed out before I could find out what happened.


	10. metamorphis

Hey thank you all for your reviews. It makes me so happy to read them. I don't own One Piece only Oda does, but here's chapter ten. Short chapter sorry.

LAW

The sea demon kissed Milo completely unaware of what was about to happen. Electricity gathered around Milo crackling and popping. The demon growled and Milo went flying as the demon tried to escape.

"You're just like the others." The demon screeched finding that he was trapped. Milo stood, but she wasn't Milo. Sure it was still Milo's body, but her eyes were no longer green. They were violet with no pupil and no white.

Whoever it was didn't speak only held out her hand. Electricity surrounded it. It seemed bigger than the blast Milo had thrown at the demon. For a moment it seemed that the demon's eyes widened with fear. Then he gained control of himself. "You know not what you are doing. That much energy could kill you as well as me." The demon hissed. The person inside Milo's body didn't even hesitate as she directed the blast towards the demon.

Bright light flooded the room temporarily blinding everyone. When we could see again Milo was lying unconscious on the floor. Her hair was no longer reddish brown but now white slowly turning purple. "Milo!" Shachi shouted racing to his sister. She almost looked like a sleeping princess. Milo groaned as she sat up.

"Don't call me princess." She muttered. Hmm. How had she heard that? Milo shook her head.

"I didn't say anything." Shachi protested.

"Somebody did. They said I looked like a sleeping princess." Milo protested. I smirked.

"No one said anything." Shachi argued. Milo rolled her eyes.

_I know you thought it Captain._ A voice said inside my head. Milo was looking at me quite intently though the expression on her face was one of complete innocence before she turned to face Letta. "Do you happen to know where they took my clothes? I'd rather like to get back into my regular outfit. I don't particularly like dresses." Letta nodded and grabbed Milo's wrist as she stood up. They disappeared through a curtain that probably led to an adjoining room.

"Oh god." Shachi muttered sinking to the floor.

"What?" Penguin asked him.

"I always knew Milo was a bit of an oddball. Always with her tech and such, but now I feel as if I'm letting her slip through my fingers." Shachi answered his eyes fixed on the spot where Milo had been.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure milo's going to be the same as she's always been. You're not going to lose her." Penguin said trying to comfort his friend.

"Right you are Penguin. As for you big brother what have I told you about waiting until I was out of earshot to start talking about me behind my back?" Milo said leaning against the doorway. She was now dressed in a green tank top, black cargo pants that seemed to have less pockets than usual, and her signature tan combat boots with black laces.

"Milo!" Shachi shouted jumping to his feet and tackling her like he had meant to do earlier when she was just a hologram.

"Ugh. You're like a giant dog big brother." Milo muttered pushing Shachi off of her and standing. "So are we ready to leave the island?" She asked turning to us.

"So soon Miss Milo?" I asked mostly to get a rise out of her. Milo crinkled her nose.

"Yes and captain please just call me Milo." Milo requested as she reached for her brother and pulled the hand held ice cream out of his pocket. She carefully read the label before popping off the top and fishing a spoon out of one of her own pockets. Of course Milo would always have a spoon ready for her ice cream. "Bye Letta!" Milo called as the six of us left, Milo munching on ice cream while we walked back to the sub.

Letta appeared in the doorway and waved good bye. "I hope to see you again Milo." Letta said. Milo nodded ethusiclly (sp) the spoon hanging from her mouth. We made it to the sub without further incident.

"I guess this was my welcome to the pirate graveyard." Milo muttered. I chuckled.

"I guess it was Milo." I told her. Shachi looked between us.

"So Captain which one is true? Is Milo just your technological expert? Or is she something important to you?" Shachi asked. He was using the same tone he had used when he wanted to know what would happen to Milo when she fried the demon.

"Shachi drop it." Milo growled around a spoonful of ice cream.

"But Milo." Shachi protested. Milo sent him a sharp glare over her ice cream that shut Shachi up quickly. But this conversation wasn't over. It was for now, but Shachi needed/wanted to know.

Milo finished off her ice cream and yawned. Shachi groaned. "Oh I'm not that bad." Milo muttered giving her brother a look of pure innocence.

"Why don't you ask Captain?" Shachi asked crossing his arms.

"Because I've never shared a bed with Captain." Milo replied.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked. Milo jumped as if she'd forgotten I was there.

"Because Milo so often falls asleep while she's working and she's been plagued by nightmares most of her life she doesn't have her own bed and most of the time steals mine." Shachi answered. I wrapped my arm around Milo's waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yeah." Milo answered sounding just a little uncomfortable. I let her go.

"Follow me." I commanded.


	11. Mistaken identity!

Hey, sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but I'm not particularly fond of the next few chapters so I've been procrastinating. Again I am sorry and I know I should let you guys be the ones who judge chapters after all you are my lovely readers. Also on another note the black cat will be missing for a few chapters. I do not own One Piece that lovely title belongs to Oda. And now without further ado I present to you chapter eleven. Doochen is pronounced more like douch-in and Shera is Shear-ra

SHACHI

"Captain." I said blandly as I entered Law's office. He was sitting behind his desk doing paperwork. How my sister could fall for him I would never know.

"Yes?" Law asked not bothering to look up from his work.

"You never answered my question. Is Milo important to you?" I asked. I could tell already that Milo was head over heels for him, for her there was no going back. And if Law had no feelings for her I wanted to make sure he didn't hurt her, that he couldn't hurt her. I had to make sure he didn't get the chance.

"Yes very important. She's our technician after all. A vital part of the keep-up of our submarine." I shook my head. That's now what I meant at all. Law was smart he had to know what I was asking without me spelling it out for him.

"Now what I meant and we both know you know that." I huffed.

"There are many ways the word important can be perceived." Law drawled with a small smirk, signifying that he did indeed know what I meant, which way I meant the word important to be perceived. I nodded in agreement.

"That's true. But is Milo important to you not the sub or the up keep of it- but to you personally?" Now there was no question, I had spelled it out in big bold letters.

He took a few agonizing minutes to think. I wanted him to hurry, to tell me, now draw it out like some kind of torture. Gah! He had to know what he was doing! "It's a shame you can't see what's right in front of you." With that he went back to the paperwork he had been doing. I stood there, was that all? What kind of answer was that? A few minutes later he looked up, pausing. "Do you need anything else?"

I shook my head and walked out. He was defiantly going to hurt Milo. Even if he did care for her, which I now doubted far more than I had before, he would hurt her and break her heart. Anyway, what was I supposed to be seeing? My sight was just fine.

MILO

I yawned and pushed away from my work table. It seemed since I'd gotten my new electric energy I was sleeping in a bed more. Probably because I fell asleep with my work less because I didn't spend hours looking for energy sources. It was no longer Shachi's bed, but Law's. It was a bit awkward at first, but… I shook my head as another yawn forced its way free. I surveyed my room. Well, all my current projects could be put on hold for now. I stood and stretched before heading towards law's room. The door was shut which wasn't so unusual. I opened it and immediately wished I hadn't. There was a girl kissing Law. A sight I beyond did not want to see. I shuddered and fled. We were currently docked at an island so I left the sub. Not that anyone would miss me. In the dark of the night I shivered and hugged myself. A cold wind blew circling around me and blowing my hair in every which direction. I sighed and watched my breath fog the air. It was so peaceful out here. So different from the sub and the chaos surrounding her. I sighed again.

A pain in the back of my head alerted me to someone else's presence, but it was too late. I was unconscious. I woke up to perfume bottles being waved under my nose.

"So glad to see you awake Princess." A guy shrouded in shadows told me.

"Excuse me?" I demanded. Oh he was so lucky I was tied to this chair. Wait! I was tied to a chair? I groaned. That was the second time in a month. Well at least I knew Law, Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo weren't going to come save me this time like damsel in distress. They probably had yet to notice I was even missing and even if they had Law was probably too busy kissing his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Princess. I am trying to be courteous. I realize that might be hard to believe given your current position, but trust me I'm not going to hurt you." The man in the shadows told me. If he called me Princess one more time tied to a chair or not I was gonna shock his ass.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"Oh forgive me Princess. Where are my manners? I am Count Doochen. You probably don't remember me, but I use to visit court when you and Shera were just babies." The man informed me. Who the hell was Shera? And I didn't know this man at all let alone remember him from anywhere.

"Stop calling me Princess!" I shouted before letting my electric energy run rampage. Everyone, but the man in the shadows took a step back.

"Hmmm. So it seems you acquired a power of your own Alamora. And under the electricity guardian no less. So rare, now you're even more valuable." The man in the shadows said. Again who were the names he kept bring up? This time it was Alamora. And what was an electricity guardian?

"Excuse me sir, but I'm pretty sure you've got the wrong girl." I told him. The man stepped forward. He had short red hair and a baby face. He could have passed as Owen's father.

"Only one girl I know has such purple hair." He said as he buried his hand in my hair and yanked.

There was a crashing sound. "I have come to save you my dear Princess Alamora!" A guy's voice shouted. Well that certainly weren't any of the boys I knew. My chair and I were knocked to the floor and the sound of scuffling filled my ears. And just as soon as it started it stopped. The ropes around me were cut and I was helped to my feet. "Are you alright Princess?" The new guy asked me. He had waist length black hair, storm grey eyes, and was dressed in ridiculous battle armor. I pulled out my staff.

"Don't call me princess." I snapped hitting him in the head with it. "And yes. I'm fine." I answered collapsing my staff and walking out. I found that I wasn't far from wehre I started and I could even see the sub from where I stood.

"Why don't you want to be called princess pr-Alamora?" The guy asked me as I stomped towards the sub. Why was I even going back there? I rounded on him.

"Look, I ain't no princess and I'm defiantly not Alamora, whoever the hell she is!"

"Yes you are. Only one girl has such dark hair. Only one girl has eyes the color of jade the kind you can get lost in." The guy said before grabbing me and kissing me. Ok this dude was on some kind of drug.


	12. Sirens and fiance

Hello my wonderful readers, you have no idea how many times I have thought to pm you guys to answer any reviewed questions or comment on any of your comments. The only thing that has stopped me is the fact they shall all be addressed later on in the writing. I am thankful for each and every one of you who reviewed and viewed. As for the last chapter I know things were a little crazy and as previously stated I don't really like this particular part of the story, but it is a necessary evil. I do not own One Piece and here is chapter twelve.

SHACHI

I walked towards Law's room. I'd already checked Milo's workshop and her little nook in the kitchen, but she was nowhere to be found. Law's room was the most likely place to find her now, which was a very unsettling thought.

I opened the door and wished I hadn't. Milo and Law were making out. "Hmm. I always thought she'd be on bottom." Penguin said from the other side of the doorway.

"Penguin!" I shouted smacking him, that was my baby sister he was talking about.

"What? It's the truth." Penguin protested as my eyes traveled back to Milo and Law. He started to tug on the back of my jumpsuit. "Come on. We shouldn't be watching this." I nodded, but I was rooted to my spot. Law flipped over and stopped kissing Milo glaring at her.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"I'm Milo." Milo said sweetly, but something was off.

"Milo?" I question drawing the attention of both of them.

"Yes?" The girl asked in the same sweet tone. She wasn't Milo.

"Stop following me you stupid creeper!" The real Milo shouted from somewhere else in the sub her voice bouncing off the walls. Law turned back to the girl pretending to be Milo.

"I believe you are lying to us Miss. Who are you?" He questioned.

"Why don't you believe me?" The girl pouted. The real Milo marched past Penguin and I and into the room. She ignored Law completely. She was obviously looking for something. A guy followed her.

"Princess stop denying your heritage and what is to come. You and I are to be wed at the end of the summer. Why are you avoiding me?" The guy demanded. Law's eyebrow lifted, but he didn't move.

"One, it could have something to do with you randomly kissing me back there, two, I've told you before I'm not a princess, and three, what the hell is it with me being engaged to random people I don't even know?" Milo snapped before going back to her search.

The guy reached for her, but Law stopped him. "Touch her and I will kill you." He warned. Milo glared over at both of them. She seemed to have found what she was looking for, her rubber handled spoon, because she stood and started to walk out of the room.

"Princess where are you going?" The guy questioned. Milo paused, but from the tension in her shoulder I could tell her temper was almost to its breaking point.

"I'm not a princess and if you must know I'm going to the kitchen." Milo replied before she left. The guy looked around.

"Sleeping with a siren is not the smartest thing you can do sir." He informed Law before following after Milo. The girl, still on Law's bed, let out some kind of squeak and disappeared in the sound of splashing water. Law stood and walked out of his room. Penguin and I followed him. Law headed straight for the kitchen and there we saw the scariest thing I had ever seen in my life time, Milo right after someone took her ice cream away.

"You moron!" I snapped as I walked over to Milo. She wasn't doing anything. Not a muscle in her body moved. But her hair was flying as though the wind blew it and sparks appeared now and again. In her eyes though, they showed her thoughts, thoughts of murder and different ways to torture, maim, kill and hide the body, of the guy who kept calling her princess. I snatched Milo's ice cream away from the guy and gave it to her.

"You're trying to poison the princess!" The guy shouted.

"No I'm not! The girl you call princess is my sister. Why would I poison her?" I demanded.

"The princess doesn't have any brothers." The guy protested.

"The princess might not, but Milo does!" I shouted.

There was the sound of metal scrapping against the bottom of an empty plastic container. I turned to Milo expecting the worse. She was trying to glare a hole through the empty tub of ice cream. But with a sigh she tossed her spoon in the sink and the container in the trash. She started to turn and walk off, but Law stopped her.

"Who is this Milo you keep speaking of?" The guy asked as Law and Milo stared at each other probably talking mentally which seemed to be a favorite past time of theirs.

"You see that girl Captain is holding?" I asked pointing to Law and Milo. "That's Milo. She's my baby sister and is deeply in love with Captain." I answered.

"No, she's Miss Alamora Kures princess of this island. Her castle rests a top the hill and she is my fiancé, meaning she has no time to fall deeply in love with other guys." The guy answered. Law broke eye contact with Milo to glare at the guy. Milo looked torn, finally she hugged Law and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Whoever you think Milo is she isn't. Now get off my sub." Law growled.

"Not without the princess. You may call her Milo, but you do not realize she would do anything to get away from the castle even convince you group of morons she's someone else." The guy growled. Milo groaned and turned to face the guy.

"Alright, I'll go, but only to convince you I'm not the princess." Milo told him.

"Very well my princess shall we go now?" The guy asked. Milo glared at him, but nodded. Law on the other hand didn't let go of her.

"Law." Milo squeaked as Law rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You're not going without us, Milo." Law informed her.

"Why not? I'm very capable of taking care of myself." Milo wondered.

"Because, once you get there they'll use ever excuse they can think of to keep you away from us and I'm not going to have a repeat of last time." Law answered. I had to agree with him. Last time my sister almost died.

Milo sighed knowing it was pointless to argue. Yet she still had a biting comment to add. "Just please don't fall in love with the princess." She requested.


	13. which one wears the crown

I'm back with another chapter. I am sorry for the way this story has been done with a lot of long pauses and then a slew of chapters, but I guess I just can't do regular. So here's chapter thirteen oh and I don't own One Piece, Oda does. Awfully short chapter, sorry.

LAW

Once we reached the castle Milo was instantly separated from us by the moron who claimed she was the princess. With only a few seconds of thought I followed them. They went down a long hallway full of doors. The moron opened one and ushered Milo inside. I went in after them. The moron was kissing some girl who's hands were resting against his chest. It had to be the princess. If it was Milo her hands would be buried in his ridiculously long hair. So where had Milo disappeared to? There was another door across from the one I had entered. I walked around the oblivious couple and opened the door. And there was Milo. Her short violet hair framed her face and her green eyes were surprised.

"I'm glad you found her." I told Milo. Now we could go back to the sub and forget this whole thing. I walked over to Milo and kissed her. She stepped back and slapped me. The door opened and in walked the moron and the princess. The princess was furiously swiping her jacket sleeve across her lips. She looked up and her mind instantly put things together.

"Landon. Who is this imposter you bring into my chambers?" The girl I believed to be Milo drawled out in a pleasant voice with a hard edge.

"I thought she was you. It was rather weird that she didn't kiss me like you do." My fist clenched.

"Alright you lot of morons. One, Princess I ain't no imposture. I just happen to look like you is all. As for kissing Landon, trust me there's only one man I want to kiss and it ain't him." Milo stepped in.

"Well then who is it? This guy?" The princess asked jerking her thumb in my direction.

"Who I want to kiss is none of your concern, but if you must know yes." Milo answered crossing her arms.

"Oh and why do you look so much like me?" The princess asked.

"I don't know, a month ago I had long hair that was more reddish brown than purple." Milo said.

"Sure like I believe that. You're an imposter trying to take my crown." The princess snapped.

"No I'm not. I don't want to be a stupid princess!" Milo shouted.

"You're just saying that because you're really the princess and you want your freedom." Landon said snaking his arm around Milo's waist.

"No trust me I ain't. I hate princesses and anything that has to do with them." Milo protested stepping away from Landon and closer to me.

"Well how can we tell each other apart? I mean it's obvious your boyfriend can't." The princess said as she started circling Milo.

"He isn't my boyfriend." Milo protested quietly.

"Oh really than why does he seem so against you kissing Landon?" The princess sneered.

"Probably for the same reasons my brother would be." Milo growled.

The princess smiled. "Oh honey you're so blind." She crooned stroking Milo's cheek. Milo took a step only to back up into Landon. "Clearly he's in love with you." The princess continued as Milo tried to find a way to escape. Her eyes darted back and forth with fear.

Milo shook her head. "He is my captain, nothing more." She answered.

"Oh and why would you say that?" The princess asked feigning niceness. Her and Landon were playing with Milo.

"Well the fact I walked in on him kissing two random girls might have something to do with it." Milo answered as she backed up into a wall.

"Both of which looked like you." Landon pointed out to her.

"So? Is that supposed to mean something other than the fact he probably has a type?" Milo countered.

"A type with purple hair and green eyes, seems like a pretty rare type to me." The princess pointed out. Milo shrugged.

"I don't pretend to be inside his head." Milo muttered_. You don't need to pretend for that_. I mentally reminded her.

_Principle Captain, that's what I'm working with_. Milo replied. A set of doubled doors opened and yet another purple haired girl walked in, this one had silver eyes that scanned over our little group with a mixture of emotions.

"Sister it is well past time for you to prepare for the ball." The girl said her eyes flickering over Milo. "What's going on in here?" She asked with a frown etched on her lips.

"Oh you know, just a little game of who's who. Apparently it's the pass the crown addition." Milo piped up.

"Uh-huh." The girl muttered before turning to the princess. "Alamora you should have been dressed long before now. Bring the girl and her companion down with you when you arrive. Father will want to hear all about why she looks like you." The girl said before turning on her heel and walking out the door shutting behind her.

"Where's Milo?" Shachi asked as we waited for Milo in the ballroom.

"The princess wanted to dress her up for the ball." I answered. Shachi laughed.

"Well than the princess is in for a mighty big surprise. Milo hates being dressed up almost as much as she hates princesses. She'll do anything she can to avoid anything that has to do with it." He explained.


	14. Electrical Gaurdian!

Hey I'm back with another update. I don't own One Piece. Sorry if this chapter feels a bit… rushed.

Milo and the princess appeared at the top of the staircase together. Both of them were dressed like princesses. The actual princess in a floor length backless pink gown and Milo in a midnight blue sleeveless corset dress that fell to her knees. I almost wondered how the princess had managed to make Milo dress up. The princess descended the stairs calling herself Milo as she greeted people and then Milo was forced to make a grand entrance under the guise of the princess. I met her at the bottom of the stairs. "I thought you hated princesses and anything to do with them." I said as I took her hand.

"I do, but…" Milo trialed off and shook her head.

"But what?" I asked. Milo was acting very strangely and for a moment I wondered if she really was the princess, but I knew she wasn't, she was Milo.

"Nothing." Milo said shaking her head again.

"You know you can tell me." I said pulling her onto the dance floor.

"It doesn't matter if I tell you or not. You'll just use our mental link to find out won't you?" She asked.

"At least I asked politely before intruding on your privacy." I pointed out. Milo rolled her eyes.

"Alright… I just didn't want to shove my problem off on you." She muttered. I pulled her closer to me.

"You are a part of my crew therefore your problem is my problem." I explained to her. She sighed.

"Well…. Alamora cast a spell of some kind. I think she called it a doppelganger spell. I don't know why, but she's planning on using it so she can trick everyone into thinking that she's me so that when you guys leave she goes with you." Milo answered.

"That's not going to happen." I informed her. Milo shrugged. Did she really think that I would leave her in favor of the princess? The look in her eyes said she did. "I won't let it." I tried to assure her.

"You can't control everything captain." Milo told me sadly.

"I realized you weren't the princess so shouldn't the princess's family realize she is the princess?" I asked. Milo sighed.

"Not necessarily. And I think Landon's working with her to stop them from seeing anything off." Milo answered.

"May I cut in?" Landon asked coming up behind Milo. I glared at him.

"No you may not." I told him.

"You do realize she's my fiancée and by the end of the summer we will be wed. You have no claim over her." Landon said grabbing Milo's hand and attempting to pull her away from me.

"That would be true if she was the princess, but she is my Milo." I retorted.

"Really? They announced her as Alamora." Landon said smirking at me.

_Captain, let it go. I'll be alright._ Milo mentally told me. With a sigh I dropped my arms from around her waist.

_If you're not back in five minutes I'm coming to find you._ I informed her. She nodded and walked off with Landon.

MILO

"You'll come to love being a princess." Alamora told me. "And Landon's not a bad fiancée as far as some royals go. You'll bare his cute little children." She continued.

"Excuse me! I ain't baring nobody's kids!" I shouted.

"Keep your voice down." Landon growled.

"No. There is a line to be drawn here." I answered. This sooooo wasn't right. I mean why did I have to suffer because the princess was tired of living the life of luxury and wanted to try her hand at being a pirate? She probably wasn't going to last too long anyway.

"You don't have much of a choice princess. Now that I have your powers everyone will believe I am you." Alamora told me. I flinched at her calling me princess. Alamora laughed and walked over to where Law was standing waiting for me. I didn't know if he thought she was me or not, but he was clearly flirting back. It hurt. Well now I knew what it was like to be heart broken. Though it was strange. I didn't remember feeling quite this bad when he was kissing the siren. Landon had a tight grip on my upper arms probably leaving bruises. I let out a strange sounding cry as she stood on tip-toes to kiss him. I broke free of Landon and walked over to Alamora and Law.

"You can have my powers, but keep your damn hands off of my captain." I told her pushing her away from him. Sparks flew from my hands to her body. I felt my body being drained like a battery that was dying. Something in my head snapped, but I couldn't focus on that right now. I fell to my knees as Alamora suddenly started floating to the ceiling.

"What's going on?" The king demanded. I knew, the power, my power was too much for her. Her body couldn't handle it. She let off an ear splitting scream. Oh god. If there was ever a time for this mysterious electrical guardian to appear it was now. Lightening filled the entire room coming off of Alamora's body. One hit the ceiling. A sculpture on the ceiling. The sculpture cracked and broke open revealing a man in flowing dark blue and white robes. His hair was long flowing sky blue and his eyes which had been closed only to snap open were the color of storm clouds.

"How pitiful." He said sadly despite the fact his voice boomed and echoed. "She can't even handle a simple spark." This almost seemed to sadden him greater, but it also seemed to send him into a terrifying rage. He floated to Alamora the sea of crackling electricity parting for him. He touched  
Alamora's forehead and everything stopped as he and her lowered to the floor. Alamora's feet touched the ground, but as soon as the strange man withdrew his hand she fell to the floor. She was unconscious.

"Milo, step forward." I was ordered. I pushed myself to my feet and obeyed. Despite being afraid I some how felt safer the closer I got to him.

"You are destined for great things my child." The man said when I was only a couple of steps away from him. "But in order to accomplish some of those things you need your powers." The guy kissed my forehead and I felt energy fill me. "Use them well." he told me before disappearing.

"What was that all about?" Shachi demanded coming up beside me.

"I don't really know, but I think it's best we get out of here." I muttered looking around. The ballroom was in shambles and people who had been in hiding when the electrical guardian showed up were peeking out.

"Get them!" The king roared in anger.

"I think you're right." Shachi said. We needed to regroup with Law, Penguin, and Bepo.

"Where are the others?" I asked looking for an escape route. Shachi looked around.

"Captain's by the staircase, Penguin's headed our way, and Bepo's with Captain." He answered. Good at least we were some what close together. The ceiling was barely staying together. Hmm. That gave me an idea.

"Shachi. I'm going to collapse the roof in. You and Penguin get with Law and Bepo and go to the sub." I told him gathering my newly replenished energy.

"And what about you?" Shachi demanded.

"I follow behind you guys. Just go!" I snapped. Shachi left. I flung the gathered energy.

And there we go the second time I leave you guys in a cliff hanger. I'm really sorry about that, but most everything I write is first written on paper and then transferred to typed and the chapters were already marked. And thank you everyone for your reviews.


	15. Trouble in paradise?

I'm back after only a couple of days. Sorry for the wait. I didn't realize how easy I made it for you guys to hate the princess, but luckily she's gone now. In this author's note I actually will answer a question. Shiningheart of ThunderClan, in this story the particular strand of islands that was chosen for the heart pirate's course happens to have a string of elemental islands each with their own guardian. So you pretty much guessed it. I don't own One Piece and here is chapter fifteen.

LAW

The ceiling was collapsing, but Milo wasn't moving. She was going to get herself killed. With a sigh I walked towards her. "You alright?" I asked her placing a hand on her bare shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine. This dress is just really stupid." She muttered. I sighed again and picked her up.

"Law! I can walk on my own." She protested.

"We don't have time for that." I replied. She sighed, but didn't argue. We made it to the sub without further incident.

"Is Milo alright?" Shachi demanded. Milo sighed again.

"Like I said earlier. I'm fine this dress is just really really stupid." She informed her older brother. Shachi sighed in relief as I continued towards my room. I dropped Milo on my bed and unknotted the back of the dress.

"Change. I'm going to tell Penguin to get us the hell out of here." I told her. She nodded and I headed back to the front of the ship.

"Mew, what the hell are you doing here?" Shachi was asking a girl. When had she gotten here? She had long black hair held back by a single white circular band and glaring green eyes that reminded me a lot of Milo's.

"I'm here to see my baby brother and sister." The girl replied as I leaned against the doorway. The girl's outfit consisted of a black tube top connected to the spiked collar she wore, fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows, a black mini skirt, fishnet stockings, and knee high boots.

"Oh yeah now! After abounding us for fifteen years!" Shachi snapped. The girl scowled her eyes beginning to glow just a bit.

"I didn't have a choice Shachi! Becoming a spirit guardian was my destiny!" The girl shouted back. "Do you really think I wanted to not return to you and Milo after they took me?" She continued her voice becoming softer a tone that didn't fit her image at all.

"It doesn't matter. Milo doesn't remember. She doesn't anything prior to meeting Gage and Betty." Shachi muttered appearing very defeated.

"She remembers nothing? The fire, our parents?" The girl asked in disbelief.

Shachi shook his head tears gathering in his eyes. "You should have come back to us. You could have protected her so much better than I could have." He told the girl.

"No Shachi. It was your destiny to watch over Milo just as it is mine to lead her to hers when the time is right." The girl tried to comfort him.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to make my brother cry?" Milo demanded from slightly behind me. She moved forward until she was standing next to Shachi. She had changed into one of my hoodies and her hands crackled with electricity. Something flashed in the girl's eyes. She was making the decision to not tell Milo about her connection to her.

"I really don't see how that's any of your concern princess. Why don't you go back to bed where you'll be safe and warm." The girl growled. She was delibrably (sp) (an: god my spelling really really sucks) trying to pick a fight with Milo, but why? Milo unlike usual didn't react to being called princess her eyes only narrowed.

"You're right your name really isn't any of my business, but when you fuck with my family what you do is my business." Milo retorted.

"Oh and what are you going to do? Cutesy me to death?" The girl crooned. In an instant Milo was behind the girl. Neither Shachi nor I had seen her move. The girl apparently had. She whirled on Milo and blocked Milo's hand which had been about to shove pure lightening into the girl's back. With another turn the girl preformed a round house kick that sent Milo flying. "Is that all you got? Come back if you want another beating if not I'd stay down if I were you." The girl said with a smug smile though there was sadness in her eyes as if she hadn't wanted to do that. Milo stood. She had a split lip, but no other apparent damage. She was going to try and continue this pointlessness.

"Milo that's enough. This is our new crewmate Mew." Milo let the lightening from her hands disappear. She looked at me and even without our mental link I knew not all her pain was physical.

"Whatever." She grumbled turning away from me. "You alright Shachi?" She asked kneeling in front of her brother who was sitting down. He nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why would you think otherwise?" He asked her. Milo sighed.

"No reason big brother." Milo told him. She glared at Mew. Mew was hurt by that I could tell, but she was trying very hard to hide it from Milo. Shachi ruffled Milo's hair bringing her attention back to him.

"Go to bed squirt." He ordered her.

"But Shachi I'm not tired." She whined. That was a lie and every single one of us knew it.

"Captain please take Milo to bed. I'll tell Penguin to get us out of here." Shachi told me. Milo didn't look too happy about that.

"Guess I'll take first watch." Mew said earning another glare from Milo.

"Actually it's my turn." Bepo said from another doorway.

"Oh." Was all Mew had to say.

"Milo is there a room Mew can say in?" I asked knowing Mew would have a mental map of the whole sub tucked away somewhere.

"The only one I can think of off the top of my head is the one right next to yours Captain." Milo replied curtly. This didn't seem to improve her mood any. What was making her so upset? Of course the one time the mental link would come in handy was the one time we didn't have it. I grabbed Milo's hand.

"Mew follow us." I called over my shoulder. Silence enveloped our trio as we headed towards my room and the room right next to it. We stopped just outside the two doors. "Mew that's your room." I told her gesturing to the door on the right before walking through the one on the left. I pulled Milo in behind me.

"I think it would be best if I went back to Shachi's room." Milo muttered as she leaned against the door.

"Why do you think that?" I asked her pulling off my boots.

"Well with your girlfriend sleeping next door I don't want to be here if she shows up for a midnight visit." Milo replied keeping her eyes trained on the floor. So that was her problem. I walked over to her. She was pressing herself against the door as if she wished she could sink through it. I tilted her chin upwards.

"Mew isn't my girlfriend." I told her. She flinched at the word girlfriend even though she herself had used it.

"Who else would suddenly appear in the middle of the night and instantly become a new crew member?" She asked.

"I have my reasons for letting her join the crew, but they have nothing to do with me. I have no personal relationship with her." I told her. He green eyes narrowed.

"You once told me not to trust a pirate's word. Why should I trust you now?" She asked.

"Because you've been inside my head. You know how I feel about you." I answered.

"No. No I don't." She answered her eyes beginning to shine with unshed tears.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because, you never think about me. Not in a way where I can get a grasp on your feelings for me." She answered.

"That's a lie. I do think about you honestly more than I should." I told her leaning forward.

"What do you mean?" She questioned. I sighed. I didn't want to spell it out for her, I shouldn't have to. I kissed her.

"You should know." I answered pulling away. Milo scowled and pushed me away.

"A girl always wants to be told in case she's assuming wrong." She told me before crawling into bed. I laid down next to her and put my arm around her waist.

"And guys don't think they need to say it if they show it enough." I whispered in her ear.

"When it comes to love enough is never enough." She muttered sleep taking over her voice.

Ok and just a few questions to finish up the chapter because this stuff really bothers me. Is Law ooc? Is Milo a Mary Sue? And… do you guys even read the author notes in the beginning of each chapter?


	16. running away

Hello my wonderful readers. So this is another chapter I'm not all together happy with, but that could have something to do with my newest bitch of a character. Anyway thank you again for all the beautiful reviews. I've broken sixty which makes me so happy. I'm almost caught up with the version of this story that I have written down on paper so updates may begin to come a bit more slowly, but I don't own One Piece and onto chapter sixteen.

MEW

Did the fates really expect me to let my baby sister, my sweet innocent baby sister, wind up with a cruel pirate captain like Trafalgar Law? He was not only not good for her, but he would wind up hurting her in all the worse ways possible. But how was I going to get between them? It made me happy to know my mere presence had cause a rift in their relationship. Unfortunately I knew it wouldn't be enough. The son of a bitch would sweet talk his way out of it. And Milo would fall for him all over again.

So what was my plan of action? I knew Milo was insecure having never been a girly-girl or in love. All I needed to do was lore Law away from her. It would hurt her, but save her a lot of pain in the future. Now how to seduce him? He was a guy so it should be easy I just had to wait for the right opportunity.

The opportunity came later that evening. I had just exited the shower and was going to ask to borrow Milo's hairbrush when Law exited his room. Milo was walking down the hallway, but only I could see her. I grabbed Law's hand and placed it over my heart whispering sweet nothing to him. Well a bunch of lies really. Milo glared at me and then she was gone, moving at the speed of light. A new power she had received when the guardian had increased her spark. Law pulled away with a glare of his own.

"I don't know what you're playing at Mew, but I suggest you stop." He said before disappearing back into his room.

MILO

I shouldn't have believed him. I knew he was a liar and yet I trusted him. I thought he might honestly love me. Of course I was wrong Law was a guy. He would fall for the bustier, sexier, skimpier dressed girl. I was nothing to him, just a plaything to tide him over until _she _appeared. And just like that I was only there for the sub and Shachi. No one else needed me and even the sub and Shachi could do without me. The sub had Shachi and Shachi had Penguin. Of course both Penguin and Shachi flocked to Mew as if she were their princess. Everyone wanted Mew. She was perfect, every boy's dream girl.

I stopped moving only when my feet touched land. I hadn't realized I'd been running until I stopped and my brain and stomach tried to catch up with the rest of my body. I was on a beach that went on for miles on either side. Hopefully this island had a town on it. I needed to get a job. I had decided I was done with being a pirate. I started walking only to run into some kid. Well a kid by my standards. He was probably only a couple years younger than me.

"Who are you?" He asked me sliding into a defensive fighting position.

"Just a traveler. Milo's my name I was hoping to get a job in town." I answered. If the kid wanted to fight I'd just shock his ass. I wasn't in the mood for games, or guys for that matter. The kid straightened.

"Oh, I'm Alex. Maybe I could help you get a job." He said. From wanting to fight to wanting to help, what a strange kid indeed. I nodded and continued walking Alex falling into step beside me. "So are you here by yourself?" Alex asked me. I nodded and sent up a silent prayer to the gods that the log pose skipped right over this island. "Did you leave all your family and friends back home?" He continued.

"No, my stupid brother joined a pirate crew and I don't really have friends." I answered crossing my arms, almost hugging myself to keep it together. I wasn't about to willing admit I had been a part of the same pirate crew, just thinking about it broke my heart over and over again.

"Really? What pirate crew?" Alex asked something alight in his eyes. That was never a good sign.

"The heart pirates." I answered surprised I hadn't burst into tears yet. Maybe it was healthier for me to talk about it. Alex let out a whistle of admiration.

"Their captain is really making a name for himself. They call him the surgeon of death and he's already got a high bounty. He'd be awesome if he didn't have an electricity bitch on his crew. They don't say much about her except she destroyed a water god and already had a decent bounty herself. Her wanted poster doesn't even have a good picture." Alex replied his voice growing cold when he talked about the "electricity bitch".

"What's so bad about her than?" I wondered.

"Did you not hear me? She destroyed a water god. One of the greatest beings of our world." Alex said rather loudly.

"Ok ok. I get your point." I didn't really, but then again I was the one who had killed the sea demon. "So what's so good about sea d- gods?" I couldn't help but inquire.

"Water is a part of everything. It takes up most of the land. Water gods control this. They keep the waves calm and peaceful for those they deem worthy and punish those they find wicked." Alex said fondly. His eyes took on this faraway look and I realized his mind was a million miles away. Quickly though he snapped back to normal. "I'm surprised they haven't sent a storm to wipe out the heart pirates yet." He informed me. Apparently he forgot I'd told him my brother was a part of that crew.

"Wouldn't matter even if they had, the heart pirates have a submarine." I replied. Alex glared at me.

"And how would you know this?" He growled. I rolled my eyes with a sigh.

"As I already told you earlier my brother is a part of that crew. He's the one who built the sub." I answered. Jeez what was Alex, bipolar?

"Oh sorry. It's just we got to be extra careful. We have too many enemies here on Aquarious Island. Those from Draco Island under the fire guardian and those from StormKei Island, the island under the electric guardian. People from Draco aren't much of a problem, nor are they very close, but the people of StormKei are very very close and extremely dangerous to our way of life so we always have to be on guard for an attack." Alex explained.

"Oh." I said weakly. We stopped just outside the edge of town. Without warning he kissed me. It was so sudden and surprising I accidently shocked him. He pulled away in what seemed like surprise and anger.

"You're her. You're electric shock Milo (an: couldn't think of a better epithet -_-')!" He exclaimed. I cocked my head to the side. I didn't get it, sure my name was Milo, I had told him that much, but what was he going on about with this whole electric shock thing?

"Maybe. What's so wrong about that?" I asked crossing my arms. Alex started shouting for security or town guards or whatever.

I was hit from behind and sent sprawling to the ground. "The problem with that is you have an electric cruse and are therefore a threat to my people." Alex announced as I was shackled. "You'll be put in a holding cell for now." He continued. As two people, one on either side, started walking me into town. "You might have a trail you might not. Either way the final sentence for your crimes will be death."


	17. The tale of the past

Hey I know it's been forever and most of you probably want to kill me for not updating sooner and I'm really really sorry about that, but everything's just been crazy and I haven't had the time. Also someone asked me what connection did Mew have with Law, she has none he just figured with her around Milo wouldn't be led to strange places and he wouldn't have to keep rescuing her, as you read in the last chapter he was wrong. So I do not own One Piece and here is the next "fun" filled chapter.

MEW

"The Great One is angry with you." A familiar guy voice told me. It was Jet, a fellow spirit guide and my boyfriend. He was sitting on an upshot of water next to the sub's railing which I was leaning against.

"Oh and why is that?" I questioned casually. The Great One was the boss of all spirit guides, of course everyone knew that she worked under the fates.

"In order for Milo to achieve many of the things she is meant to achieve she must be with Law." Jet told me hopping off the water and onto the sub's railing. The water pillar dropped.

"But he's no good for her." I protested. Jet frowned at me.

"That's not your decision Mew." He told me. I knew he was just telling me the facts but it still irked me.

"I'm her sister! That's why the Great One chose me to be her spirit guide." I shouted. Jet sighed.

"Yeah, but that also means you can't let your personal feelings interfere." Jet said calmly placing his hands on my shoulders. A blinding flash past my eyes. It was Milo. Something dramatic had happened. She was remembering everything about what happened before she and Shachi had been found by the ship builder and his wife. Unfortunately she had to reject different memories. She chose every memory she had of Law. Jet's frown deepened as I smiled up at him.

"Everything will be ok now." I told him happily.

"Mew what did you do?" Jet asked cautiously. He didn't want to accuse me of anything, but he didn't trust my smile. He was smart not to.

"I didn't do anything, but Milo no longer remembers Law. It is probably a shift in the Great One's plan for her." I said brightly. Jet looked dubious.

"Mew have you seen Milo?" Shachi demanded bursting through the door that led to the deck.

"No, why don't you ask the captain. They seem close." I told him as Jet sighed. He kissed my cheek and jumped off the railing shifting into a shark before he hit the water.

"Don't be like that Mew. The only reason Milo's mad at you is because Captain's her first boyfriend and she's really insecure. Anyway who was that?" He asked nodding to where Jet had been moments ago.

"Jet, my boyfriend." I answered simply. Shachi sighed.

"Well whatever. You're Milo's spirit guide. Where is she?" Shachi was a good big brother, worried about his baby sister, but he should have trusted me.

"My guess is now that she's got the ability to move at the speed of light due to the increase in her spark she's probably on the next island by now, or who knows, maybe she went back home." I said off handily.

"Mew it's not smart to play this game. If you know where Milo is tell me." Shachi said. So he really thought that I was playing some kind of game with my sister's safety.

"She's fine Shachi. As far as I can tell she ran to the next island." I answered with a sigh. Shachi sighed in relief.

"Good I'll go tell Penguin. Hopefully the log pose can show us the way. Otherwise we'll have to rely on some of Milo's tech and despite how gifted she is with that stuff I don't quite trust it." Shachi said a grin back on his face, glad to know where Milo was.

"Why bother? If your captain truly cares for her he'll realize she's missing and do it himself." I said.

"Mew!" Shachi shouted. "What is your problem with Captain?" He demanded. My eyes narrowed.

"My problem is the fact you seem to have more loyalty to him than you do your own family." I growled.

"That's not true!" Shachi shouted.

"Really? Have you forgotten what happened to Dad?" I demanded.

"Dad got what he deserved." Shachi said his voice growing low.

"What about Mom? Or Milo? Does she bare scars from that night?" I retorted. Shachi flinched. It was a low blow that was true, but he needed to realize Milo and I came before any stupid pirate.

"What about you? They stabbed you!" He snapped back. "And what about me? I couldn't get to them! I almost lost my entire family that night!" He sighed trying to let out his anger in that one exhale. "I'm not going to hate pirates just because one stupid crew decided they wanted our family gone. Like I said Dad deserved what he got. He almost sold Milo because she had a gift, a gift none of us understood at the time. As for Mom and Milo, Mom wouldn't want us to be angry for the rest of our lives. And Milo, right now Milo needs us to find her before she does something stupid and gets herself hurt or worse killed." Shachi said slowly. It was my turn to sigh.

"Milo can take care of herself. You should know that by now." I told him.

"Clearly she wasn't thinking straight. Otherwise she wouldn't have run off." Shachi reminded me.

"Who ran off?" Law asked coming up behind Shachi. He knew exactly who were talking about, that much was obvious.

"Milo she used her speed to go to the next island." I said blandly. Did he really care for Milo? I quickly shook that thought from my head. There was no way.

SHACHI

I bounced up and down as we neared the next island. "I hope Milo hasn't used her powers." Penguin muttered next to me.

"Why?" I questioned rounding on him.

"This island is Aquarious. It's a water island. They seem to have a hate fore fire wielders or lightening channelers." He said looking towards the island.

"You're worried about her too aren't you?" I asked.

"Penguin nodded. "Milo may be a handful and a pain in the ass sometimes, but she's my best friend's little sister. She's like a little sister to me, a squirt that needs looking after." He answered. Mew made a sound of disbelief behind us.

"Oh come on you're just telling Shachi what he wants to hear. You pirates are all the same." She said moving in between Penguin and I.

"Mew!" I shouted indignity. She turned to me before shifting into the black cat that Milo had started following around. I should have known. With a hard glare in Law's direction the cat disappeared probably leading Milo somewhere else.

"Why does she hate us so much?" Penguin wondered. I sighed. I would have to tell them what happened all those years ago on that rainy night.

"I was six years old when it happened. That would make Milo four and Mew eight. Milo had always had a gift. She could take a few pieces of metal and some wires and turn it into a database of sorts. She was a smart kid even then. Dad decided he could make a profit off of this, have Milo use her gift to make weapons. He thought of selling her to the marines, but knew they would throw him in prison for something like that. So he found a pirate crew at the local bar. Mew followed him. Dad made a deal with the pirates and left. Unfortunately the pirates decided they didn't want to pay so much so they killed him, thinking Mew was Milo. Mew ran home. I was playing outside in the rain behind the house. Milo had stayed inside saying the water would ruin her new device and Mom was inside cooking dinner. The pirates grabbed Mew and stabbed her. Not to the point it would kill her, but maybe subdue her. I heard her scream and climbed the oak so I could see over the house. The pirates told Mew they would make sure she had nothing left so she had to come with them and then they preceded to lite the house on fire. Mama was knocked out or something. I went inside when I realized neither she nor Milo was coming out. Milo was trying to wake Mama up, but it was too late. I dragged Milo out of there, but Mew was already gone. Apparently Mew still holds a grudge against anyone who calls themselves pirates." I answered. It felt odd telling that story. I had never told it to anybody. Nobody needed to shoulder the burden of knowing such horrible things except me. It was a blessing Milo had forgotten. I only wished the same for Mew.

"That doesn't excuse her taking Milo from us." Captain said. I looked at him in surprise.


	18. The Lecturing

I'm baaaack, probably sooner than a lot of you expected given my spotty history with updating and the next chapter is most likely a ways off, but I'm really getting into this particular piece of Milo's travels with Law so I will try to hurry up, but unlike fast food restaurants I shall not sacrifice quality for speed, or at least I hope I shall not. I do not own One Piece, that's Oda's job.

We finally reached the island, but everyone we talked to had no answers and Milo was nowhere to be found. "Ugh! We're never going to find her!" I shouted. Mew had probably already moved her, I loved her dearly, but Mew could be a total bitch.

"You're looking for the purple haired lass aren't you?" An older man asked.

"Yeah do you know her?" I asked. I was excited. Hopefully we'd get some information and find Milo.

"Not personally no. She was supposed to go on trial, but when she unleashed the spark everyone went running for cover. Not many people on this island know Haki. Unfortunate really since Haki is the main weapon against Lightening Channelers. We didn't know that a ship full of fire weilders was headed our way. When the witch passed out they took her." The old man said coldly. My fists clutched. "If you want to know more go talk to Alex. He's the one who brought her here. Couldn't even recognize her for what she was." The geezer continued in an angry mutter.

"And where might we find him?" Law questioned in the same cold tone the man had used earlier.

"He's the lad right over there." The guy said pointing to a sixteen year old boy with wavy brown hair and blue eyes. Penguin nodded and started dragging me towards him, knowing I still wanted to hit the old guy.

"Are you Alex?" Bepo asked. The boy looked up.

"Whoa, what's with the talking polar bear?" He demanded. Bepo hung his head.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. The kid rolled his eyes.

"No need to apologize and yeah I'm Alex." The guy said standing and shoving his hands in his pockets. "What's it to you?" He wondered.

"We believe you have information on one of our crew members. A Miss Milo." Law said calmly.

"Oh the girl. She practically denied being one of you. Though she kept talking about her brother." The guy said just as calmly. "She should have died. She would have to if she hadn't gone berserk." He answered. That was it, I lost it. I grabbed Alex by the front of his shirt and slammed him against a nearby, convenitally (sp) placed tree.

"You bastard! That's my sister you're talking about!" I shouted.

"And? She's a freak of nature and an enemy." He snapped back. "If you really want her back, wait the thirty-six hours it'll take for the log pose to set and go after her."

LAW

Alex wrinkled his nose as we docked on the fire island. I had decided to bring him along to make sure he wasn't lying to us. I wanted to find Milo before she got her self hurt so I didn't have time to be going on wild goose hunts.

"Once we find Milo you are welcome to roam the island." I informed him.

"They've probably got the little bitch holed up somewhere so they can use her to destroy my island." He growled.

"It doesn't matter how hard they try to hide her we're going to get her back." Shachi replied glaring at the boy. We had barely stepped foot onto the docks when someone tackled Shachi.

"Big brother!" Milo squealed as she hugged Shachi. She appeared to be fine. She jumped to her feet before helping Shachi to his own. "You've got to get me out of here. They don't have any ice cream." Milo pouted. Shachi rolled his eyes and chuckled while Alex gapped at Milo.

"Ice cream? You want to leave an island because it doesn't have ice cream?" He demanded.

"Well yeah. I mean ice cream makes my world go round." Milo answered hands on her hips.

"I thought Captain made your world go round." Shachi commented.

"Who?" Milo asked cocking her head to the side. Shachi looked confused but he continued.

"Captain, Trafalgar Law. You know they guy you've been involved with for a while." He said with a frown.

Milo shook her head. "No I'm afraid I don't know, Mew says there are holes in my memory." She said. It was my turn to frown. Clearly Mew was behind the holes in milo's memory, but how the hell had she caused them?

"You remember Mew, but not Captain?" Penguin asked in surprise.

"Of course dummy. Mew is my big sister." Milo said with a large grin. Shachi however went pale.

"Milo! You shouldn't be out by the docks!" A male voice shouted. It was a boy with bright orange hair and brown eyes.

"Coming!" Milo shouted back. She gave Shachi one last hug before skipping over to the boy who instantly intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Who the hell is that?" Shachi shouted.

"Oh that's Kai. He was on the ship that brought Milo here. I think he fancies her." Mew said walking up with a smug smirk.

"What did you do to her?" I growled. Mew's smirk only widened until she looked like the cat who'd eaten the canary.

"I didn't do anything, but being on an island of fire made her remember that dreadful night our parents died." Mew said in a tone of false sympathy.

"And what about her forgetting Captain?" Bepo asked.

"It's a side effect. A memory for a memory." Mew answered with a shrug.

"Well how is she going to get her memory back?" I asked calmly. Mew shrugged for a second time.

"I don't know, she may never get her memory back if it makes it harder for her to achieve her destiny." Mew stated though she looked rather happy about it.

"What is her destiny?" Shachi asked.

Mew's lips pressed together in a firm line before she replied. "I can't tell you that. Only the fates, the Great One, and I are privileged to that information until Milo starts achieving her destiny." She said curtly.

"But you know whether or not Milo regaining her memories of captain will screw with her destiny." Penguin pointed out.

"Indeed I do, but it does not matter. I'm her spirit guide and I don't think she needs those memories of your captain to achieve her destiny. In fact I will even go as far as to tell you this; part of Milo's destiny is to help the one she loves to do something great." Mew said her smirk back in place.

"That makes sense. She built the sub so she's helping Captain to become pirate king. That means she's got to get her memories back." Shachi said victoriously. Mew's smirk widened as if she knew something we didn't.

"Who's to say he's the one she loves? You saw how she greeted Kai. Apparently she's moved on." Mew said happily.

"I get that you hate pirates, but why are you so against Milo and Captain being happy together?" Bepo wondered. Mew fixed the four of us with a harsh glare.

"I watched him break her heart twice before I entered the picture as a human. Both times she forgave him, but her heart was a little weaker afterwards. If he keeps breaking her heart she will lose her ability to ever love someone again. She may be able to fool you into thinking she's strong enough to handle dating a scumbag pirate who only going to cheat on her, but she's not." Mew growled hands on her hips.

Nobody saw it coming. Shachi slapped Mew. "I'm lucky Milo's busy at the moment otherwise I'd get a huge talking to about hitting girls." Shachi said. "But I can not forgive you for deciding how Milo should live her life. You may be her spirit guide and you may not approve of Captain, but you are Milo's big sister. Now only will she look up to you, but she'll come to you seeking advice and answers. What is she going to think when she finds out that because you were being stupid and overstepping your boundaries as not only a spirit guide but an older sibling as well. She lost her memories of the first guy she ever dated. You took away the memory of her first kiss for pete's sake!" Shachi lectured. Mew growled and punched him.

"Idiot! At least this way she can start over with a boy who's safe and won't put her heart and life in danger every second of every day." Mew shouted back. Alex laughed drawing attention to himself.

"I'm sorry, but the only idiot I see here is you. They took Milo to use her for a weapon. They want her to unleash her spark and destroy my island. That will kill her. As for Kai and his fancy for her well Milo's a nineteen year old girl who doesn't remember her first love. The more attention he gives her the more likely she is to do whatever he tells her to do even if it means killing herself." Alex explained.

"How would you know?" Mew snarled.

"It's been done before." He answered simply.


End file.
